Aloha Wau Iā ʻOe (I Love You)
by Cenaire
Summary: One year after Catherine leaves. A free day off for Steve turns into the beginning of an attack that threatens to destroy Hawaii. Read to see if our favorite team will manage to stop one man. And what about Catherine? - A not too romantic McRoll fanfic. Open for more
1. One year later

**A/N: Basically the idea for that fanfic came after I watched the episode when Catherine leaves. Yeah, I'm a McRoll fan :D. So this is supposed to be a McRoll fanfic but not one of these super romantic ones. Actually Catherine won't appear for some time. (I really hope that you'll still give the fanfic a chance.) Anyway, there are a few things I want to clear for you:**

**1. That's one of the first (second actually) fanfic that I upload.**

**2. Grover may not appear in the fanfic/he for sure won't be in Five-0 - When I came up with the idea and wrote the first chapter I still hadn't watched the final episode. And I kind of don't like him.**

**3. Omar Hassan is alive. – I'm not sure if they killed him when they saved Steve or if he wasn't there or if he's dead. Either way he is alive in the fanfiction.**

**4. Some of the things may not be logical and correct - Everything is based on my general knowledge.**

**5. English is not my mother language – You can stumble across a lot of mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to CBS.**

* * *

"_**I love you, you know"**_

"_**I love you too."**_

_These were the last words Steve heard from Catherine. And the most sincere ones he ever said. His love for her was really strong, but he realized that only when she left._

**One year later**

It's been almost a whole year since Catherine had left. Steve hadn't heard anything from her. Hell, he didn't even know if she was alive. He missed her a lot and predictably he felt like he wasn't complete without her.

The alarm clock woke him at 6:00 am. He stopped it with a good hit and then turned around to face the empty side of his bed. With a loud sigh he stood up and went for his morning swim.

It was already 7:30 am when he finally got out of the water. He liked it there. He felt free and he didn't have to worry about his problems. He was just swimming.

Steve took a quick shower and went downstairs for breakfast. He didn't have much appetite lately so a cup of hot strong coffee was absolutely enough. He had taken a free day off a few weeks ago but he didn't want to stay in the empty house. He was just about to exit the house when he got a phone call.

"Yeah, Danno?"

"_Look, I know that it's your day off, but we have an emergency."_

"What sort of emergency?" There was a hint of worry in Steve's voice.

"_I can't tell you on the phone, you have to come in HQ."_

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

With that Steve went out of the house and drove to HQ as fast as he could. And that was **really** fast.

-H50-

The atmosphere in headquarters was really tense. Danny was pacing nervously and Chin and Kono had a blank expression on their faces, obviously processing the new case, if it could be called that way. Danny checked his watch – it had been 7 minutes since he called Steve. _He must be here soon - _he thought. And as if he had called him, McGarrett entered with a loud shut of the door. He glanced at everyone and then his eyes stopped at Danny's.

"So?"

"So, we got a threatening note."

Steve gave Danny an odd look. After all they were policemen. They get threatening notes all the time. What's so special about this one?

"Okay." Was Steve's answer "And what about it?"

Kono looked at Chin and then back at Steve with a generous amount of sadness in her eyes.

"Well, this one's quite different." Danny answered and gave a sign to Kono "Take a look at it."

Kono opened the note and gave it to Steve.

_Dear Commander MacGarrett,_

_Take this letter as a present from me. At exactly 8:00am my men are going to detonate a bomb at Hilton. You should have received my letter at 7:00 so you will have 1 hour to evacuate the people. Why am I sending this letter to you? I want to make sure that you take me seriously. Blowing up Hilton is not my main goal but I'm sure you are smart enough and have figured this out already. You won't get warnings for my next targets and they are much worse than a plain hotel. I hope that 5-0 is as good as it is said to be or my job will be way too easy._

_Yours truthfully,_

_Omar Hassan._

Steve's face paled as much as possible. He got his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was 7:49 am. That's when he saw that Danny had called him around 7, when Steve was having his swim.

"Did you evacuate everyone?" His voice gave away the feelings he tried to hide.

"We secured a perimeter of around 1 km." Chin spoke for the first time.

"Good. Do we have a visual?"

"Of course." Kono touched something on the giant screen and a live image of Hilton Hawaiian Village appeared. "The fire brigade is ready to act if the building explodes. There are also a few ambulances in case anyone gets injured."

Steve just nodded and his mind took up with thinking and comprehending the new shocking information.

-H50-

7:58:00

7:59:00

7:59:55

7:59:56

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00

Nothing.

For a split second Steve thought that the letter was just a bad joke. That it wasn't serious. That they have wasted their time evacuating the people.

Then the digital image blinked and a giant fireball appeared on the screen. Hilton Hawaiian Village was no more.

The team watched in shock while the fire brigade tried to extinguish the fire. Two helicopters flied around the ex-hotel, dumping a massive amount of water over the flames. It will probably take them half a day to deal with the fire, of course if they are lucky enough and there's no wind.

"We have to stop that. And fast." Danny was the first to break the silence.

* * *

**Thanks or reading! ;D I know that chapter was short but they will be longer from now on. Please leave a review so I know if there's point in continuing this. Hopefully, I'll see you later! **


	2. Investigation begins

The investigation had begun with full speed. The police was ready to search the remains of the hotel once the fire was put down. All of the team members had their own work to do. Kono went to the area of the once-hotel to see if some street cameras, that actually survived the blast, could help them. Although the video tapes had quite good quality no one actually thought that they can help the investigation. Chin had already checked the security cameras of HQ and saw who had left the letter. It was a delivery firm so now Steve and Danny were heading to their office.

Five-0 had no idea if the assailant was really Omar Hassan or someone who just used his name. And if it really was Hassan what were his motives?

-H50-

"Okay, okay! If you kill us we won't be able to help anyone!" Danny shouted. "Steve! Slow down!"

Steve wasn't the man to drive slowly normally but today he was driving crazy, suicidal fast.

"Sorry Danny but I really want to get to this guy. We can't risk him blowing another building."

The horn of a giant truck left Danny just with an open mouth. Instead of talking he decided to tighten his grip around the handle. Steve did a left turn at the last moment. The truck failed to stop and that led to a massive accident. Steve didn't have time to care about that and just drove past them.

"You won't get to this guy if you kill us!"

After that statement Steve actually slowed down a bit. They drove the last meters in silence until Danny decided to talk again.

"Do you think this has something to do with Catherine?"

Steve thought a few seconds before answering the question.

"Well what Amir said to us back then was that the fraction that took Najib was a splinter group under the command of Omar Hassan. We thought he was wrong but Amir was absolutely sure. There is the possibility that Hassan is alive."

"And we killed his people. That may be a motive." Danny shook his head "But what a motive, though…"

-H50-

The office of the firm "Delivery Hawaii" was pretty small. There was basically just a desk, a few chairs and a bookshelf with a lot of different folders in it. Behind the desk sat a man around his 40's, dressed in a formal suit.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" He fixed his small glasses and looked at Steve and Danny.

"I am Commander Steve McGarrett and that's detective Danny Williams from 5-0." After seeing that the man had nothing to add Steve continued. "We need to know who send a letter to this address." He gave the man a piece of paper with the HQ address.

The man took the note but didn't look at it. "Sorry, but I can't give you the name just like so."

"I'm sorry too, but we are doing an investigation. That person is a suspect." Danny put his hands in his pockets and stared at the man.

"It's our poli-"

"You know what?" Steve interrupted. "I don't care for your policy. You heard the news, I believe. Someone set a bomb in Hilton ad he threatens to destroy even more buildings. Do you want that to happen?"

With a sigh and another fix of his glasses the man typed the address in the computer on his desk. "Your man is Ryan Green."

-H50-

"Ryan Green, 36 years old. He's been in prison for 5 years for laying a bomb that never exploded. He has wife and two kids now. It seems he deserted his job as a pyromaniac." Kono was staying in front of the giant screen in HQ, reading Green's record. "FBI has interrogated him once after he got out of prison. They thought he had a link with…guess who."

"Hassan." Steve growled.

His mood was getting worse with every second. Kono just returned with nothing from the video tapes. The research of the ruins has started less than half an hour ago and it looked like it will be taking some time. They had only one clue and that was Ryan Green but Steve had a feeling that he won't be of much help. And there was still the question: _When will Hassan strike again?_

"Okay Chin, Kono go help with the search of Hilton. Danny and I are going to find Green."

"Right, boss."

-H50-

Ryan Green's house on Maluna Street didn't look like a house for a couple with two children. The house was on only one floor and when Mrs. Green, the wife of Ryan , invited Steve and Danny inside they saw that there were just two rooms and a bathroom.

They were in the living room that was also a kitchen. Steve and Danny sat on the couch whereas Mrs. Green sat on the opposite side of the small glass table. She put two cups of coffee in front of them and sighed.

"Has this something to do with Ryan's past?" She was speaking slowly and her eyes were trying to evade Steve's- or Danny's gaze.

Her husband was currently picking their two children from school. He would be home any moment now.

"Unfortunately, yes." Danny replied. "Do you know if he has decided to…umm…take up with his past job again?"

"No, he hasn't." Her voice trembled.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but the sound of someone opening the door stopped him. Two kids came running into the living room with their father behind them. The woman stood up and hugged the kids. She exchanged a look with her husband and then took the kids outside.

Ryan Green was a tall man with long blonde hair tied behind his back. He nodded to the two policemen and sat on the place where his wife had been sitting earlier.

"Mr. Green, we know that you sent a wetter for us. What I want to know is who ordered you to do it." Steve started without waiting.

"No, I didn't. You must be mistaken." Ryan lied.

"No, you did. The man from "Delivery Hawaii" told us that. We can show you the tape from the office where you gave the letter, as well. Now tell, who ordered it to you. Or perhaps you did it all by yourself?"

"I didn't do it by myself." He sighed. "You see how we live. There is not enough place for four people here. I just wanted to earn some money, that's all."

"Okay. Tell us who gave you the orders." Danny said.

"I can't. They will kill me if I do."

"Ahh, yeah.. You don't know what was in the letter, right?" Danny turned to Steve. McGarrett took the letter out of his pocket and gave it to Ryan.

It took Ryan less than a minute to read the letter. He returned it to Steve and mumbled:

"I still can't tell you. They will kill me and even my family!"

"Tell us and we are going to put you under protection. We will make sure that no one harms you. Or you can keep quiet and wait until Hassan blows up the entire city. I think that will be more dangerous for your family." With that Steve stood up and walked to the door followed by Danny.

"It was a man under Omar Hassan. I know nothing about him. He contacted me once and we arranged a meeting on one parking lot. When I got there I found this letter and a note with instructions. That's everything I know."

-H50-

The ride back was silent as neither Steve nor Danny wanted to interrupt the thoughts of the other. They decided that going back to HQ is pointless and stopped at Kamekona's for a beer before joining Chin and Kono. They were just out of the car when Steve's phone rang.

"Commander McGarrett."

"_Oh, McGarrett, it's nice to hear you" _

"Who is it?" That question earned a curious look from Danny.

"_Oh, come on. You know that. You did a nice job with the investigation so far, congratulations. But. That's all you will find. Soon the whole city will be one big fireball and you won't be able to do anything. And don't bother tracking the call, it's a burner."_ And the call ended.

* * *

She heard the phone ringing in the distance but she could do nothing. The darkness around her was beginning to suffocate her and she started shivering. The sound of the ringing phone stopped and shouting and banging took its place. She heard footsteps coming and then a ray of light blinded her. Someone hit her behind the head and darkness overwhelmed again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review! :)**


	3. The new target

**A/N: First of all, a huge THANK YOU to everyone that reviewd, followed or just read the story. You greatly inspired me to continue it.**

** Second, I'm not really sure that I will manage it but I'll try to upload a new chapter every other day. So make sure to check for updates. :)**

* * *

Two days had passed since 5-0 received the letter. They couldn't get more information and just spent the days helping with the ruins of Hilton. Today was the day when the research team would finally reach the bottom of the ex-building. The chances of them finding something important were minimal but still even a small piece of the bomb would be greatly appreciated, as it could lead them to the bomber.

For these days Steve had probably had a total of 4 hours of sleep. He slept just the first night when their investigation still hadn't met a dead end. After that his mind just couldn't stop thinking. Even if he somehow drifted off, his sleep would be interrupted by a nightmare. And the nightmares were various –from Hassan destroying Hawaii to him killing his friends that including Catherine as well. He had called her right after Hassan contacted him but she didn't pick up her satellite phone. For the last year he was always worried about her but after the talk he had with Hassan something deep inside him was sure something bad happened to her. Of course he wouldn't let these thoughts overwhelm him, not now.

Steve decided that it would be a waste of time to stay in bed any longer. He wouldn't get any sleep anyway. He stood up, took a quick shower and went downstairs. He made himself a cup of strong coffee (that being a routine now). If he didn't have much appetite before, he didn't have any now. He wouldn't drink coffee too if that wasn't the only thing that kept him on his feet. The clock on the wall showed 7:00 AM. Steve thought that he might actually try to do some paperwork, although he knew he wouldn't and headed to HQ.

-H50-

Steve couldn't help but laugh at himself. He was in his truck waiting for the green light and was getting mad over that. From his house till here he had hit all the green lights and the fact that he had to stop now was just plain stupid. He looked to the new building of "First Hawaiian Bank". They finished building it a month ago and now it was one of the most remarkable buildings in Hawaii. Most of it was covered in glass that reflected everything. The only thing that wasn't particularly a mirror were the giant letters that spelled the name of the bank.

Then, all of a sudden, hell just broke loose.

A huge explosion broke the glass building in pieces. The giant letters fell down, crushing two cars parked there. Flames fastly spread around the nearby palm trees and basically everything flammable. The blast wave pushed Steve's truck back. He leaned down just in time to avoid the broken glass pieces flying towards him. One piece managed to scratch his cheek but apart from that he was unharmed. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Soon the whole boulevard was full of ambulances, fire trucks and police cars.

-H50-

"Danny, I'm okay.., okay?" Steve shouted, secretly praising the red light that stoped him and saved his life.

"A building just exploded in front of your face. You are bleeding. I don't see you okay."

"It's just a small cut, Danny!"

"Okay guys, cut it out." Chin interrupted with a smirk. "What we know 'till now is that there weren't a lot of people in there. Just the cashier and the security guard. Unfortunatelly, we are pretty sure they didn't make it. A team will soon arrive too start a search but their number is cut in half, because of...Hilton."

"And speaking of that," Kono joined the men. " the search there should be over around noon."

"Good." Steve nodded. "I want the search to go as fast as possible."

His phone rang.

"McGarrett."

_"Sorry, Commander. That was a close one, wasn't it? I hope you're not mad at me."_

"Hassan." He had three pairs of eyes looking at him now. "I'll find you and when I do-"

_"Oh, yes, yes. Don't worry, you are not getting to me soon. Sorry I can't chat right now."_

Steve put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. The other members just had conserned faces. It was their second case, when they couldn't so much. And the first one didn't end good.

-H50-

Officer Jeremy Smith was aimlessly walking around the remains of Hilton. His hands were aching so badly he could barely move them. As he graduated from the Academy just a week ago, his boss decided it would be a good idea to send him here.

Smith didn't know how to feel about all of the things happening lately. First Hilton then FHB. His boss was very stressed for sure. He began to lose control over his department, something that just didn't suit a man with 30 years of experience behind him.

Something caught Jeremy's eye. He headed towards a bunch of tin-alike material. _'It's probably the air shaft.' _he thought. But as he was getting closer something lying under the metal began to form. Something that looked like a body.

When he reached the place, Smith began to move the tin away, ignoring the pain in his arms. Once he removed the biggest piece he saw something that he would, for sure, remember his whole life. It was the head, well at least what was left from it, of a boy. Smith looked away and suppressed the urge to vomit.

"Hey, I found something!" He shouted.

-H50-

Steve left his working place, a huge pile of glass left from the bank, and went to see why was Duke calling him.

"Yes, Duke?"

"Steve, I came here straight from Hilton." The older policeman said. "They found a body there."

"What? A body?" Steve couldn't hide his surprise. "Shouldn't everyone have been evacuated?"

"Exactly. Seems like the boy, at least we think it was a boy, was there from before. In the air shaft. A pathologist is currently looking at the corpse."

"Okay, thanks Duke." Steve waited for Duke to leave and found the others.

-H50-

A few hours later in HQ the team got the results from the autopsy. Steve was currently reading the report, his expression giving nothing away much to Danny's annoyance.

"Well?" Danny's patience gave up on him.

"The victim was a boy, around the age of 13. Most of his body was dismembered, the cause from an explosion." Steve decided it would be better if he stopped reading. "Basically, the doctor found evidence that the bomb was really close to the boy, possibly attached to him. Due to the lack of any found organs, the cause of death cannot be specified."

Danny's face darkened. "So the boy was just tied to the bomb and...-"

"Yeah. That's Hassan's doing. I'm sure of it." Steve clenched his fists. "I want all the tapes from the night before the explosion at Hilton. Someone must have put the boy there. Also tell the research team of the bank to look for the air shaft. "He sighed. "If it was Hassan they should find something there."

* * *

She awoke to darkness. Her head was pounding, almost ready to explode. She could hear voices but couldn't understand a word. Her body failed her request to move. Where was she? What had happened? She heard someone coming. Oh yes. She was hiding from the Taliban and then they captured her. Her training kicked in and she tried to move her hands. They were tied as well as her feet. She managed to loosen the ropes a bit before she heard someone opening a door. The door that led to the room she was in. She tried to go back, away from the footsteps but she couldn't. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Walk."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, leave a review to let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Reaching a dead end

**A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter is kinda short and there's not much happening in it but the next one will be better. **

* * *

Later that day after a 30 minute tape-watching 5-0 had a suspect. A man, Joseph Schwarz, carrying an unconscious boy in the middle of the night in Hilton was recorded on the video tape. Schwarz had a nasty record. He had been running away from the police almost a year now. After another half an hour of negotiation, 4 giant shrimp plates and a reassurance that the information will remain anonymous Steve and Chin managed to persuade Kamekona to give away Schwarz' address.

According to Kamekona, Schwarz lives in the woods surrounding Honolulu. Chin and Steve were currently heading there. It was already semi-dark when they reached his house. They got out of the car and silently approached the house with their guns ready for action.

Suddenly a rain of bullets broke the front window of the house. Steve and Chin both ducked and waited for the bullets to stop. Once they did Chin opened fire from the front of the house while Steve ran to the back. Chin heard shooting coming from there but when he met Steve there was no sign of Schwarz.

"Damn it." Steve hissed

They returned to the car just to see that the tires were flat, probably due to all the shooting. Also they were in the higher parts of the woods which meant that there was no signal.

"That guy is smart."

-H50-

The new day began early for Kono and Danny. First they had to go and take the full report from the pathologist, which was more or less pointless because they learned nothing new. Then after an unsuccessful try to contact Steve and Chin they went to see what happened with the search.

Things there definitely went faster than in Hilton. They were already near the bottom part of the ex-bank and have even recovered the bodies of the two victims. But there was something out of order. Well sort of. The parts of the air shaft were already moved in one of the big trucks they used to carry the remains away.

"Hey, Duke, what happened with the air shaft?" Asked Danny once he found Duke Lukela.

"Nothing." Duke sighed. "They were absolutely empty. Although they look like the bomb exploded from in there. We sent one piece in the laboratory to see if they can find anything."

"Okay. Thanks Duke" Danny nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. Have you seen Steve or Chin?"

"No, sorry."

'_Just great.'_ Danny thought all the way back to Kono. When she heard the news she called Chin again but his phone was still switched off (or outside network coverage).

"And what do we do now?"

"I don't know. We should wait a little bit more before worrying. They might be still sleeping." Danny didn't believe his own words but for now waiting was the best decision.

"Detective Williams, Officer Kalakaua you may want to see this." Someone shouted from a pile of glass.

The two team members went there, where now even more policemen clustered. And there was a good reason for that.

-H50-

Steve and Chin were finally getting out of the woods. Their night was full of gun shots, hiding and chasing. They had been just about to head home when they spotted Joseph Schwarz running from one bush to another. And then it had begun – their game of cat and mouse. It finally ended around 5:00 am with Joseph committing a suicide with the words: '_If I tell you anything I'll go to jail. But I will go to hell instead.' _

Once they had coverage again Steve called Danny.

"_Where the hell have you been?"_

"It's a long story. I'll-"

"_Is Chin with you? You need to come to HQ as fast as possible."_

"Yeah, all right but you have to come take us."

"_What? Steve, what happened?"_

"As I was trying to say – I'll tell you during the way back. Don't be late, Danno."

-H50-

Finally all of the members were together in HQ. After Steve and Chin explained about their little 'adventure' it was time for them to learn the news.

"So…" Danny started. He was searching for a better way to express the information, because he knew Steve wouldn't like it. "Well we found the body of a boy."

"In the air shaft? That's not so shocking, Danno."

"No. The air shaft was empty but we have evidence that the bomb was there. The body was found away from the shaft."

"That can be due to the explosion." Chin said.

"If it was the cause from the explosion the body wouldn't be in one piece." Kono continued. "What the pathologist thinks is that the boy managed to untie himself from the bomb and run away."

"So the body can be identified?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the police sent a request to FBI to identify the boy. They should get the results tomorrow."

"And till then we do nothing." Steve sighed. He hadn't slept for about 30 hours now and he was feeling really bad. And he probably looked bad too.

"I think we should all go home and rest." Chin suggested looking at Steve.

-H50-

It was 11:00am when Steve finally got home. At 11:01 he was in his bed. At 11:03 he was already sleeping. Calmly and uninterrupted by nightmares. At least for now.

-H50-

They made her sit on a chair and removed her blindfold. The room she and three other men were was poorly lightened and absolutely empty, except for the chair she was sitting on. Two of the men were holding her tightly so that she doesn't move. The other one with a long black beard was staying in front of her.

"You. Why are you spying on us?" He asked with a strong accent.

She didn't answer.

"Okay then. Who are you? Who are you working for?"

She didn't answer again.

The man nodded and she earned a slap.

"So?"

She kept silent and earned another slap, this one stronger.

"I'm not spying on you." She said silently "At least not with the purpose that you think."

"Oh really? Then who are you? Why are you here?"

Nothing.

The man nodded and this time she earned a punch that almost (if not) broke her jaw.

"Put her back in her cell. She might want to talk later."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Again, please let me know what you think.**


	5. The decision

_The room was covered in a thick layer of dust and sand. Because of the poor lighting everything seemed gold-brown. Steve was staying there, pointing a gun at a man with a black beard covering his entire neck. Hassan. There was another person in the room, lying lifelessly on the ground. _

"_You are late, McGarrett. " Hassn growled. "Your home is destroyed. Your friends are dead. Your girl is dead."_

'_Your home is destroyed.'_

'_Your friends are dead.'_

'_Your girl is dead.'_

_These words echoed in Steve's head. He tried to shoo them out but they just wouldn't go away. Sweat broke on his skin. His hand started shaking._

"_Having trouble, McGarret?"_

_The figure that was lying on the ground moved a bit. With his back to the mysterious person, Hassan couldn't see the movement but Steve sure did._

"_Come on, don't you want to kill me?" Hassan teased. _

"_I do. And I will." _

_With these words said the figure was already standing upright. Steve was ready to pull the trigger but froze when he saw who the person was. Behind Hassan stayed Catherine, her eyes wide and looking scared._

_Steve knew he had to pull the trigger and kill Hassan before he sees her but his hand was shaking so bad he could easily miss. He closed his eyes and fired three times. When he reopened them he saw Hassan lying in a pool of blood._

_Good he had killed him._

_But._

_Catherine was also lying on the ground with her hand covering a gunshot wound. Steve ran to her. He tried to save her but it was late. She spat a good amount of blood and closed her eyes._

_He had killed her._

_He had just killed her._

_..._

Steve woke up covered in sweat. A nightmare. Another nightmare. But just a nightmare. He checked the time – it was 6:30 am. _'Did I really sleep that long?' _He stood up and decided to go for a morning swim. He hadn't had one of these since Hassan sent that damn letter but now he needed distraction. Distraction from the thoughts of Catherine.

After 40 minutes Steve was heading to HQ.

-H50-

All the other members were already there when Steve came in.

"Hi, boss. Had a nice rest?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? Steve, you slept 18 hours." Danny just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Steve gave him a death glare. "Anything new?"

"Well not really." Kono explained. "They finished the work with the remains with nothing special found. The bomb was definitely in the air shaft but there's nothing specific in it. We can't track it back to anyone. Well, except hundreds of people that make bombs."

"And we still don't know the name of the boy." Chin added.

"Great. So now we wait for Hassan to strike again?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No way. There must be something we can do." Steve glanced at Kono ad Chin. "Kono, Chin go talk with Ryan Green again. He might know something about the bomb."

"Right." They nodded in unison and went out.

"And what are we going to do?"

"Paperwork." Steve smirked and left Danny with an open mouth.

Steve went in his office and sat behind his desk. He had a pile of paperwork waiting for him (as always). Of course he wouldn't even touch it, he just wanted to sit and think. He decided to start from the beginning.

So he had just woken up one morning. It had looked like quite a normal morning until Danny's call. So he had went to HQ, heard the news, read the letter and seen Hilton Hawaiian Village collapse. Then there was the bank. And then they had found the first body. Then they had found the second one. And here they are waiting for FBI, doing particularly nothing. Waiting for Hassan to strike again and for more people to lose their lives. Oh and he had called Catherine, for the first time in a year, and she hadn't answered. Maybe because she wanted to hear from him earlier and he disappointed her or because something happened to her. Deep inside him he knew that it was the second one but didn't want to admit it. _What if she was dead?_

-H50-

Steve was overwhelmed by thoughts when Danny knocked on the door. And knock was the keyword. Normally Danny wouldn't knock unless he was concerned. So he probably was. He gestured to Steve to come out.

"What's up, Danno?"

"Chin and Kono are back. Ryan Green and his family are dead. And FBI finally sent the name."

Steve followed Danny to the smart table where Chin and Kono were skyping with Max.

"_Each victim had a gunshot wound in the head- Oh, hello Commander – so I assume that the murderer was the same and has a rooted killing method. I am yet to perform the autopsy and I'll send you the full report –"_

"Okay, thanks, Max." Danny interrupted and the link ended.

"How did the murderer get past the guards we set in front of the house?" Steve asked with anger sensible in his voice.

"We are not sure yet. We don't know where neither of them is." Kono said.

Then followed a few minutes of awkward silence before Danny spoke.

"So…the boy. FBI sent the results, right?"

"Yeah." Kono looked around to see if everyone was ready. The name of a boy. It didn't even seem like such a big deal but it could help a lot in the investigation. She waited for all of them to nod and opened the file.

…

**Najib Khan.**

The name of the boy.

All the other members looked at Steve, who had his gaze locked on the screen. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

"Something has happened. Something with Catherine. She wouldn't allow the Talibans to export Najib."

"And what are we going to do?"

"I'm going in Afghanistan."

"Steve, you can't." Was the reply in unison.

"Remember what that agent said to you back then?" Danny asked.

"I'll deal with that." He turned on his heel and walked out of the building.

* * *

It had probably been a whole day since they left her in her cell. She had plenty of time to check for escape routes and something to use for weapon but couldn't find any.

The door opened and two men came in. One of them grabbed her, in case she tries to escape. The other was Hassan. He stopped a meter away from her.

"You are American, right?"

She didn't answer.

"Yes you are. You know what? You are really lucky. I'm currently having some troubles with the USA, Hawaii in particular."

"Am I supposed to care?" She mumbled.

Hassan gave her a death glare and she earned a slap.

"I'm going to leave you alive for a while. Someone is going to come search for you. And when he does..he'll die."

She trembled due to the statement but managed to hide it.

"No one's gonna come."

"We will see." Hassan shouted something to other man and they left her alone in her cell again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. The action begins

In the evening Steve was on the plane accompanied by Danny. After his teammates made it clear for Steve that he is not going alone he had to take Danny with him. Chin and Kono were to stay in Hawaii and report every new detail they stumbled across.

For the 30 minutes since they were airborne neither Steve nor Danny said something except _'I'm sitting next to the window.' _They were both somewhere deep in their thoughts. Steve was thinking about Catherine. He didn't even ask himself **if **she was okay but **what **had happened to her. He had several scenarios in his head. She had just lost track of Najib, the Taliban had captured her or she .. had been killed.

Although he had slept almost a whole day he still felt tired and soon he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up the plane was already landing.

"So where are we going now Steve?" Danny asked sleepily. It looked like he had used the hours for rest too.

-H50-

At one moment everything is good, then suddenly a freak decides to start blowing up buildings in Hawaii and Steve and Danny end up in Afghanistan. That's how Kono managed to describe the situation.

She and Chin were currently reading Max's report from the autopsy. As expectable the murderer was a professional and left no evidence. The two policemen that were supposed to guard Green's house were still missing. Chin already said that they might be murdered as well. It was more likely than both of them being traitors but, of course, everything could be possible. For now the police had its hopes in one street camera that might have filmed the murderer.

Kono was scared that Hassan hasn't hit another building by now. The fact that he needed more time meant that his target was probably something important. Well whatever it was, Kono didn't want to voice her thoughts. After all, Hassan could have given up, right? Right?

"A lot to think about, huh?" Chin smirked.

"Yeah. It's just so complicated." Kono tried to fake a smile but failed miserably.

"Well I guess there's not much we can do now. So, how's Adam?"

"He is fine. It's actually quite scary how good things seem to go."

"You should enjoy it. Well as much as you can right now."

Chin's phone rang and interrupted their conversation.

"What?! When?" His expression changed so quickly, Kono just couldn't help but think of the worst. "Okay we are coming."

"Chin what happened?" Kono couldn't hide the fear in her voice. Not that she cared so much by now.

Chin headed to the exit making sure that Kono followed him.

"The police station is in pieces and on fire."

"What?!" Kono's voice was trembling. "Was it Hassan?"

"Most certainly."

-H50-

The few people outside their houses looked at Steve and Danny like they were aliens. Actually they were aliens in their world. It wasn't often that they saw two Americans walking around the village.

Steve knew exactly where he was going, while Danny was just following him.

"Will you finally tell me where are we going?"

"We are going to visit Amir. Last time he knew that Hassan had taken his son, he might know more than that now."

"You are not planning to tell him about Najib, right?"

"They have to know, Danny."

They reached the house and Steve knocked on the door. Someone opened the door slightly and the two saw half a face behind the door. At first the only visible eye looked scared and confused. But then, once the memory catched up, Amir opened the door and led Danny and Steve inside.

"Amir," Steve looked around. He couldn't see Amir's wife. "have you heard anything of Catherine. Or Hassan?"

"Steve, why did you come again? It's dangerous." Amir was whispering.

"Hassan. He's... . You were right that he was alive. He's threatening to destroy Hawaii. And I have to find Catherine."

"Steve you a good man. But Hassan is dangerous. He will kill you and your friend."

"I have to stop him. Amir, do you know where his hideout is?"

"I do."

After ten minutes Steve and Danny knew where Hassan was hiding and where ready to pay him a visit. As they were going out of the door, Amir stopped them.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Amir you can't. It's too dangerous. You said it yourself."

Amir grabbed Steve's hand and looked at him.

"One year ago he took my son. Two months ago he took my wife. I need to come. And I know the region."

'_So that's why his wife wasn't there.'_ Steve was about to refuse but then he saw the sorrow in Amir's eyes. He had to let him come.

"Okay." He nodded.

Amir went back in the house to take some more weapons and Danny used the moment.

"Steve, this is a very bad idea. And why didn't you tell him?"

"He will help us. And look at him. He won't take it."

"What happened with the 'he needs to know'?"

"That was before, I changed my mind."

Amir came back with a set of guns. He gave one to Steve and one to Danny. Then they took off.

-H50-

The police station was a mess. Well, at least, the place where the station was was. Pieces of masonry, metal and bodies were all over the place. Basically the view was terrifying, especially for other cops. Chin and Kono were behind the safety bars, watching how the fire fighters struggled with the fire. Because someone might have survived the blast, the fire fighters wanted to put the flames down as fast as possible. According to initial data almost - if not - half of the police force was inside the building. So it was really important as much people as possible to be saved.

"We should notify Steve and Danny." Chin suggested.

Kono tried to voice her approval but as words didn't come out from her mouth she just nodded.

_"Yes?"_

"Danny? It's Chin." He waited for an answer but didn't get one. "We have a problem?"

_"Chin, I can't hear you very well. Did you say a problem?"_

"Yes. Hassan striked again."

_"Hassan? What?"_

"He blew up the police station. With half of its force inside."

_"The police station?"_

"Yes."

_"Oh God."_ The link crackled. _"I will tell Steve."_ And the call ended.

* * *

She was once again before Hassan. After their last chat she thought that he will leave her alone.

"You said no one will come for you. Well someone for sure came in Afghanistan today. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. And he asked for help one villager. A villager that you now." Hassan was smirking. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer. She was too scared for Steve. How did he know? Why did he come after a whole year? She suddenly remembered about the phone call she couldn't answer. Was that him?

"You won't answer I see." Hassan hissed. "Let me do it for you. Your name is Catherine Rollins. Now to the question. Why were you spying on us?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Way to escape

**A/N: So sorry for the late upload guys, I hope that won't happen again. Anyways, I want to thank (again, yes :D) to everyone that read, followed, reviewed and added this story to favorites. A special thanks to Allison and CatherineHF0 for always reading and reviewing the new chapters, you two always make my day! =)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"So why were you spying on us?" Hassan growled.

Catherine tried to remain calm. She didn't want to reveal any information and the fact that Hassan knew her name was more than frightening. And Steve. It was nearly impossible Steve to be here. Did Hassan try to trick her? Or was Steve really here?

"Answer me!"

She looked in her kidnaper's eyes. They were full of hatred but towards what she wasn't sure. The man that was holding her upright tightened his grip around her arm. _'It will leave a bruise.'_ - She thought.

Hassan mumbled something and then looked at his man.

"She's all yours, Osman." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

The man suddenly pulled Catherine by the hand and hit her hard on the face. She was pushed backwards but managed to regain her balance on time to avoid a kick in the jaw. She catched the man's leg and threw him in the air. That was her chance. She could run now, while the man was still on the ground, and hope that she won't meet anyone else. She ran to the door but a surprise was waiting for her. It was locked. Osman catched her by the throat. Tight enough for her to barely breathe. He pulled her back in the middle of the room and threw her on the floor. She struggled to stand up but after a few kicks in the ribs she stopped moving.

"Next time you will talk." Were the last words he heard and Osman walking out of the room the last thing she saw before blacking out.

-H50-

"What happened?" Steve asked once Danny ended his call witch Chin.

"Hassan again."

Steve stopped and turned to face Danny. Amir stopped as well but kept his distance.

"He...ah...blew up the police station."

"What?! When?"

"A while ago." Danny was wondering if he has to continue or let Steve figure it out on his own. He decided for the first. "There were a lot of people there Steve. At least half-"

"That's too much." As an ex-navy SEAL, Steve could process certain situations quite fast. And this one wasn't an exception. Moreover he was already thinking about Hassan's future move. Everything seemed legit. He played with them. The hotel and the bank were just bait. But the police station wasn't, not exactly, at least. Now Hawaii would have only half of its force and Hassan could easily reach his main target. "Danny, call Chin back. Tell him to evacuate the Government."

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you think that the Government is his target?"

"I don't know but we can't take this risk."

-H50-

Kono was watching how the bodies were carried away from the building. The fire was put down and now a rescue team was trying to reach three policemen buried under the mass. For now they were the only found survivors and it was basically crucial to save them. Not only because they were good people that didn't deserve to die but because they could help the investigation.

"I talked with Danny again." She heard Chin saying. He was trying to reach her but the hundreds of viewers and reporters made it hard to walk around.

"What did they say?" She asked when he was finally staying next to her.

"Steve wanted the Government secured. We have to go."

"The Government? He thinks that Hassan will strike there next?" They were already walking to their cars.

"Safety measures."

-H50-

"Hey, Amir, how much more left?" Danny groaned.

The trio was currently climbing one hill. And they have been doing that for the past 2 hours. It was kind of logical. After all it wouldn't be much of a hideout if everyone could reach it in ten minutes.

"About one kilometer more."

"The same terrain?"

"Worse."

By now Steve was really trying hard not to laugh. He knew his partner - and best friend - well enough but his rants were always funny thing to listen to. He looked around. The weather was pretty nice - sunny but not super hot. The sky was a pretty light blue color and there were clouds here and there. Steve would enjoy this view anytime but now. It just didn't match with the mood of their self-appointed mission to capture - kill if need be - Hassan and eventually find Catherine.

Amir has said to Steve he didn't know where Cath is. The last time he had seen her was two months ago. It wasn't really promising information and Steve could only hope she was okay. Although he knew she wasn't. He just felt it somewhere deep in him.

The terrain suddenly changed. The hill was getting even higher and the soil was sandy. Their feet were sliding on the sand and that made them go even slower. It would probably take them a few more hours to reach their target.

-H50-

Catherine woke up alone again. She felt insane pain all over her body, mostly in her ribs. At first she didn't remember anything. Then as she tried to get up she remembered about Osman. She looked around again. The room was as empty as always. These guys weren't stupid, everything was perfectly thought up. Except that they have forgotten to tie her arms again. She could use them as a weapon. And that's what she planned on doing.

She stood behind the door and waited. She wasn't in the best form for fighting. Actually, she could barely walk but she hoped - no, she knew - adrenaline would help her. After around ten minutes of pointless waiting she decided to bang on the door. This would surely catch someone's attention. And so it did.

"What do you want?" Someone shouted. Catherine couldn't recognize the voice but it was a man for sure.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have water?" A simple trick - make them open the door.

"Are you that thirsty?"

"I haven't had water since yesterday." She didn't exactly lie, she really was thirsty.

"Okay, wait." _'Success.'_

After less than a minute someone unlocked the door. It opened and a man looked inside, holding a glass of water. She didn't wait more. She jumped straight on the man hitting him as hard as possible everywhere she could reach. He tried to hit her back but it was pointless. So he reached for his gun. A gun. That wasn't in her plans. He pulled it out of his pants, literally, but that was everything he could do. Catherine kicked the gun away from his hand. The guy then jumped on her, successfully throwing her on the ground. His hands reaching for her throat, Catherine found herself in a lot of trouble. But somehow she found the strength and kicked the man in the balls. An old but really effective trick. He loosened his grip overwhelmed by pain and she used her chance to deliver a final blow in the head. The man fell to the side dead.

Catherine stood up quickly, took his gun and silently walked out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, leave a review if you enjoyed the new chapter.**


	8. Battle for freedom

Catherine silently walked down the corridor with her gun ready. By now she hadn't met anyone and had passed only one room. It was so silent in there, Catherine swore someone was watching her.

She saw another door in front of her, around 3 meters away. Slowly she reached it. She pointed her gun in its direction and after a second walked away. It was clear. But all of a sudden she felt cold metal touching the back of her head, followed by the click of a gun. She turned slowly and her eyes met Omar Hassan. He had an insane smirk on his face.

"You going somewhere, Catherine?" Hassan chuckled.

That really came by surprise to her. She didn't really believe she could escape unnoticed but she hoped that her gun will give her advantage. Now she had to think fast.

"I have to congratulate you for beating up one of my strongest men. But you know what, sweetie? He was just plain strong but I.. I am smart. Really smart." He chuckled again. "So, you boyfriend made you come here to gather Intel. You have experience - 7 years in Naval Intelligence. What I don't understand is why. What does he know that I don't? Is he one step before me?"

Okay so he talked faster than she could think. But she could use this in her favor.

"First, don't call me sweetie. Second-" The gun pressed harder on her forehead.

"Okay, honey. Now stop weaseling. Tell me why is he here! Or I will kill you!"

"You wouldn't." _'Right?'_

"And why so? If you think that I'll wait for your boyfriend to come, you are wrong. He's already almost knocking on my front door. So, talk or I'll pull the trigger!" He shouted.

Okay, change in plans. If Steve was really somehow here she should save him time. And if he was trying to trick her, oh well, she had only one choice.

"Okay, I will talk." She sighed. "I am not here, because Steve sent me. I'm here on my own and I'm not gathering information. I was searching for one boy that your fraction took a year ago."

"Oh, is that so?" Hassan laughed hysterically. Then his smile slowly faded. He linked her and the boy with the man which house she had visited. "Yeah, I kept two boys. They were the most stubborn so-"

"What did you do with them?!" It was Catherine's time to shout.

"I used them to bring fear in Hawaii. Two buildings are no more thanks to them." He saw the furious and yet disgusted expression on her face and continued. "But I had to kill their mothers to make them cooperate. You know how much kids love their mothers-"

Catherine couldn't listen anymore.

-H50-

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, officer Kalakaua."

"Okay, thanks." Kono sighed and walked away.

They have secured the Government. There were at least 30 policemen all around the place and they have even checked the air shafts for any surprises. Thank God there weren't. So Chin and Kono returned here, where the buried policemen were successfully rescued.

The rescue team was localizing more bodies with a special camera that detected temperature. It could detect alive and dead people with preciseness enough for the age to be specified. Kono thought it will be a nice idea to search for the boy that would carry the bomb. But. The camera didn't show anyone younger than 20 years old. That meant that either this wasn't Hassan's doing, the boy managed to escape and ran away or the camera was trash.

"Hey, cuz'." Kono found Chin. "They are positive - the boy is not there."

"Okay. I'll call Danny."

Someone answered the phone on the fourth call.

"Danny?"

"It's Steve. What did you find Chin?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. Hassan didn't use a boy this time."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then, search for left-overs from the bomb. If you find any, compare them with the other two."

-H50-

Steve hung up the phone and gave it back to Danny. Then they spend the last ten minutes of their 'journey' in explanations and thinking.

Why change tactics? Was it really Hassan then? What did he want to accomplish? - These were a few of the many questions Steve and Danny asked. They didn't even realize they have reached the hideout before they heard gunfire.

-H50-

Catherine couldn't listen anymore.

She pushed the gun out of Hassan's hand, successfully throwing him off balance. He fell on the ground and somehow managed to reach his gun. And there were they, Cath and Hassan, both pointing a gun at the other's head.

"It's over Hassan. Put the gun down."

"I don't think so."

His finger tightened around the trigger and a bullet buried straight in Catherine's arm. The force of the bullet disbalanced her but she managed to fire and still hit Hassan. Not a vital spot but he can die from blood lost.

She heard explosion nearby. Then footsteps that were coming closer and closer. She focused her left strength in pointing the gun at the direction of the sounds. Soon one, then two and lastly three faces showed up. Three familiar faces.

Osman and the other two men that she saw the first day. And the bad thing was they all had guns. Osman nodded to the men and ran to Hassan. The men captured Catherine and led her in the direction from where they came. They weren't very gentle, having in mind her ribs and bleeding hand.

_'Just great.'_ It wasn't surprising that Catherine was mad. She was almost free. Maybe she would find another way to escape. She heard Osman saying something about intruders in the distance. But her arm was aching, her ribs too. She hadn't slept for 48 long hours and her strength was slowly leaving her. Then she heard gun fire. The men looked at each other and the one left running back to Hassan. The other one grabbed her even stronger and pulled her to the opposite direction. She gave a good struggle to escape but the man was too strong for her condition. He turned towards her, with his back to the corridor. A fatal mistake.

"Stop moving!" He shouted. Then two bullets hit him. He spat blood on Catherine's already dirty shirt and fell lifelessly on the ground, revealing the person who shot him.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kinda to the short side but I decided to leave you a cliffhanger. I'm so mean :D If you liked today's chapter make sure you let me know by leaving a review! See you later :)**


	9. A new threat

**A/N: Just a quick announcement. I may or may not be able to upload chapters 10, -11, -12 (That should go up on 11th-, 13th-, 15th of August) on time. I'm going on a holiday and I don't know if I will have Interenet connection or enough free time to write them. Sorry in advance if I don't.**

**Now, I hope you will enjoy the reunion you were waiting for! ~**

* * *

Someone just saved her. As the man holding her was falling to the side, more and more from her unknown savior was shown. And soon she recognized the figure of...

Steve McGarrett.

Steve. He was there for her. Her Steve.

"Oh my God." Her eyes filling with tears of happiness, that was the only thing she could say.

"Cath." Steve ran to her and gave her a tight hug. A little bit too tight for her ribs. "Finally."

His eyes were full of happiness as well. He finally saw his girl after a whole hell-long-of-a-year. And although her face had dirt on it, her hair was messy and greasy and her clothes were stained with blood, she still looked really beautiful. His Catherine.

Catherine returned the hug, trying to ignore the protest of her ribs. They stayed like so until she spoke again.

"Steve," The pain in her chest was already over unbearable. "My ribs."

"Oh. Sorry." He laughed and broke the hug.

They looked in each other's eyes. Then Steve kissed her. One of their most passionate kisses ever. A kiss that catched up for all those missed kisses during the past year. They broke it once they were out of breath.

"I love you, Cath." Steve whispered.

"I love you too."

But _'nothing good lasts long'_ they say. Gunshots in the distance got the reunited pair's attention. It was a really sweet moment but it had to end. They had to stop Hassan.

Steve passed a gun to Catherine, as they silently proceeded to the direction of the skirmish.

Soon they saw Osman lying on the floor in a puddle of blood and Danny looking extremely pissed staying next to his body.

"That's for hitting me. Oh, Catherine." He gave her a friendly hug, "I'm so glad that you are okay, you really scared us."

She smiled in response.

"Where is Amir?" Steve looked around and found no one else.

"He went after Hassan."

"Wait. Amir is..was here?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah he helped us find this hideout." Steve answered. "But Cath, I need to tell you something. About Najib."

"I know." Tears started falling down her cheeks again. "I know."

Steve hugged her again, this time careful with her injuries. It would be a hard time.

Meanwhile in Hawaii.

Charlie Fong was the man entrusted with the samples of the bombs. And in case the scenario from a few years ago, when Michael Noshimuri stabbed him, was about to repeat he had three bodyguards with him.

The results weren't really surprising having in mind everything that had happened the past week in Hawaii. Actually, it would have been more surprising if the samples didn't match.

Charlie picked up his phone and called Chin to tell him the news.

-H50-

Chin just finished his call with Charlie Fong. The results were expected, though they didn't really help. So it was Hassan. But why would he change tactics suddenly? Of course, there was always the possibility that someone made it look like it was Hassan but who would actually blow up the police station? That was way too bothersome.

Chin decided to leave his own thoughts for a moment and joined Kono near the smart table. She was looking through the video tapes from a security camera that had survived the blast. 24 hours before the explosion and there was still no trace of anyone suspicious. No masked men entering the building with a box in their hands.

"What do you think?" Kono asked her cousin.

"It was someone from the police."

Kono shook her head in approval.

"I'll see who was on a night shift before the explosion and interrogate him."

"Okay but don't go alone. I'll phone Danny and I'll come with you."

Back in Hassan's hideout.

The satellite phone rang and Danny picked it up.

"Chin?"

"Danny, what happened? Did you find Hassan or Catherine?"

"Well yes. We-"

Something in the distance exploded, then something closer to the hideout and then something even closer. The last thing Danny heard was Steve's shouting. Then the whole building collapsed with the three in it.

"Danny are you there? Danny, what happened? Danny?" Somehow the satellite phone survived the blast and Chin's worried voice echoed in the dusty ruins. "Danny?!"

-H50-

Amir followed Hassan all the way to a forest when he finally managed the corner him.

"That's it Hassan, where are my son and wife?"

"Oh so you are the father?" Hassan chuckled. He was quite amused from this whole situation, although the wound Catherine gave him was hurting like hell. "They are dead."

The hand that held Amir's gun started shaking. "You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did. And do you know what? In about 30 seconds my hideout will be leveled with the ground, along with your friends." Another chuckle.

"I don't believe you." Amir just couldn't comprehend it. He wouldn't believe Hassan until he saw a proof. And he did. A few kilometers away, in the direction of the hideout, appeared a huge fireball.

"See?" Hassan rose his eyebrows. He saw that Amir was ready to pull the trigger and changed his plan. "You see, you can probably still save them. Come on, go."

"You think I will fall for that?" Amir considered his offer but repressed himself on time.

"And if I tell you that your wife is not dead? Will that change your mind?"

"You just told me she is a moment ago."

"I lied."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why should I lie to you?"

"You already did."

Hassan smiled. The man really was smart.

"3 kilometers south-east from your village. In a small warehouse." When he saw that Amir wasn't buying it, Hassan changed plan again. "See, I know that killing your innocent boy wasn't right. I have killed a lot of people in my life but they all deserved it. The fact that I used your son doesn't give me peace. Please, save your wife at least."

Amir looked at him for a second the nodded and turned around. He knew that Hassan wasn't telling the truth. He would just play with him. Amir's plan was to trick Hassan into thinking that he was leaving him escape. And once he thought that Amir would shoot him by surprise. But as he turned with his back to Hassan, in order to fulfill his plan, three bullets buried in his back and one in his head, killing him in an instant.

Hassan laughed hysterically as he approached the body. He dipped his finger into the blood on the ground and wrote a message to anyone that would eventually find the body. _'Omar Hassan is dead.'_

* * *

**Okay, maybe that wasn't the best romantic reunion possible but have in mind that they were in the middle of fighting. Well sort of :D Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	10. Consequences

**A/N: As expected I'm late. I hope that you are not so mad at me :D**

* * *

"Chin, what happened?" Kono asked when she saw him so scared. She had actually never seen him that way and that made her tremble. "Chin?!" She said again, once she didn't get an answer.

"It's Steve and Danny." His voice was shaky. "Danny was in the middle of his sentence and then after a loud bang he just doesn't answer."

"Wait? A bang? Like an explosion?"

"Yes."

Now that answer made Kono really worried, like when Chin was trapped in that prison or when Steve was tortured in North Korea. Actually that was more frightening considering the situation in Hawaii.

"What will we do?" She heard herself saying.

"I.. I will track the sat phone and then we will go there."

Although Kono wanted to help her teammates -and friends- so much, the idea didn't really appeal to her. She knew about the problems Steve had with CIA when Catherine left to search for Najib. Thinking about Catherine..

"Chin, did they say something about Cath?" She looked at her cousin. He was already tracking the line.

"I'm not sure, like I said Danny was in the middle of his sentence." He touched one more button and looked at the screen. "Done. Let's go."

"Chin," Kono followed him to the exit, trying to catch up with his pace. "We can't go there just like so."

Chin was about to say something when the Governor came through the front door followed by four guards.

"Sir." Chin nearly bumped into him. "What are you doing here? You should-"

"I know." The Governor replied coldly. "But something doesn't leave me alone. Where is McGarrett?"

Chin and Kono looked at each other. They had to come up with something really good or tell the truth. Chin decided to take up with the talking.

"He and Detective Williams are-"

"In Afghanistan. I know." The Governor interrupted, leaving Chin with a blank look on his face.

"But how?"

"First of all, I'm the Governor of Hawaii. I know a lot of things. Second, Commander McGarrett came to me alone and I arranged for him and Detective Williams to go. For two days. And McGarrett had to call me exactly 15 minutes ago. He is not the type of person to be late so where is he."

"He was talking with me a while ago. Well actually Danny was. But something happened and he doesn't answer now. I think it was due to an explosion that occurred."

"And you two were going in Afghanistan? All alone?" The Governor was a really smart man.

"Yes, Sir." Kono joined the conversation. "We have their exact location."

"Thank God I came here on time." The Governor sighed. Chin and Kono looked at each other again, not sure if the Governor was really relived or very angry. Or both, if possible. "If you are sure something bad happened, you have 1 hour to get ready for a trip to Afghanistan. I will send a team to help you."

"Thank you, Sir." Was Chin's reply.

"Good luck."

-H50-

Dust, sand and ruins were everywhere around Steve. He couldn't move much and he didn't have enough oxygen to shout. At first he didn't even know what had happened. Then he slowly remembered everything. But as to why the building has collapsed, he didn't know. Though, he was pretty sure it was Hassan. He had to do something or they will sure be dead.

He tried to move his body again. From his training he knew that the best way in this situation was to try every body part on its own. So first he tried his left arm. He didn't feel any strong pain in it but still couldn't move even a millimeter. He tried his right arm. He had a few centimeters to move it around, surprisingly. And there wasn't even something that heavy over it. He gathered as much strength in it as he could and lifted the stone block that was ponded it. Now that he had at least one arm free he could take up moving more blocks. Soon he was upright and searching for Danny and Catherine.

The building was on only one floor and he could see the sky above the ruins. '_At least I won't run out of air'_ he thought. That, unfortunately, didn't stand for Catherine or Danny.

Steve couldn't see neither of them and he was beginning to worry about it. He searched around for 5 minutes, which for him looked like 50. Finally he saw something that looked like a hand. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't just a hand but a whole body. He moved a few stones and found the body of the man that Danny shot earlier.

He heard footsteps coming from his left. His hand instinctively moved to his holster just to find it empty. Actually to find it missing at all. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, then finally stopped. Steve turned as fast as he could, body and mind ready to fight.

"Oh, oh, please don't kill us, Steven."

"Just because you are with Catherine, **Daniel**.." Danny left Cath to lean on him, now that he wasn't carrying her bridal style.

"Cath, are you okay?" When he saw Danny's face, Steve added. "Danny, you?"

"I am f-"

"No, I am not okay. Definitely." Danny interrupted Catherine. "A building collapsed over me. For the second time in a little over a year. My head hurts terribly and I think I have a few cracked ribs."

"Good." Steve turned his attention back to Catherine, who was laughing as much as she could in her physical condition. "What were you sayin' "?

"Good? Good?! It's anything but good."

Steve ignored his partner.

"I am fine but I think I broke my leg." Catherine said.

"Let me take a look at your wound." Steve knew what infected gunshot wounds could do. Add the dust and sand and the other things that might have fallen in it due to the explosion and the things didn't look promising.

He checked Cath's arm. She gave a little squick, which worried Steve. Yeah, wounds hurt but his Cath wasn't the type of girl to cry over such things. Anyway, her wound didn't seem infected but they had to clear it soon. And having in mind the lack of anything with anti-bacterial use here, they couldn't do anything.

The trio looked around helplessly, until one of then heard a very familiar sound.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	11. Back home

**A/N: Looks like I'll be off schedule for a week more. I'll still try to upload a new chapter next week, I hope that you will like this one.**

* * *

The sound of the coming helicopter filled the air. At first Steve thought that it may be a hostile helicopter but as it came closer to them they realized - it was help. Chin and Kono were in there along with a rescue team. And although they were high in the air, their relieved faces were something that the trio down on earth instantly noticed.

Once Steve, Danny and Catherine were on board, the game of '20 million questions' began. The three took turns to explain but the one that talked the most was Cath. She told them everything she managed to gather about Hassan. Mostly about the hideouts he had around the area of Afghanistan.

Steve would personally make sure that all of them were getting checked and secured. He wasn't sure what had happened to Hassan, though. It was yet for the investigators to specify the cause of the explosion and recover the body - bodies even, as he had no idea how many people were in there.

For now he tried to focus his attention on Catherine. She was being strong but he could clearly see that she was in pain. The wound on her hand looked worse than before and her leg was nastily swollen. He didn't even want to know what other internal injuries she had.

And just like so they were back in Hawaii, in Tripler to be exact.

-H50-

They have just reached the hospital. Catherine was currently having an x-ray and Danny was diagnosed with a minor concussion so the doctors decided to keep him overnight. Steve successfully passed the routine check. It seemed like he had got away just with scratches, something quite unusual for him.

Now all he wanted was to hear what happened with the investigation. And by some strange chnace said investigation was led by Lieutenant Trevor Robbins, an old friend of his.

"Trev, something I might want to know?" Steve asked once his friend picked up his phone.

_"Steven, I didn't expect you to call so soon. I thought you were beaten up a bit more."_

They both laughed.

_"Well we are still searching around here but it seems like the building was empty, except for you and that guy. Oh, how is Cath?"_ Lieutenant Robbins knew Catherine thanks to Steve. He liked the girl and was quite shocked when he heard what had happened.

"She is.. well she is not fine but it could've been much worse." Steve sighed.

_"Oh."_ A few seconds passed before Robbins spoke again. _"There is something we found, though. Important as well."_

-H50-

Catherine was finally in her hospital room alone. They made a bunch of tests and checks on her, most of them she thought as pointless. The first thing they did was to clean her wound and bandage it. It came out that it was more of a scratch than a serious wound, which was something she was happy with. Her leg, though, was another thing. The x-ray showed that it was broken at two places - her ankle and somewhere under the knee. That meant she was stuck with a cast for at least 5 weeks. And aside from that she had three cracked- and one broken ribs, a few bruises and a lot of scratches. With four simple words - She was a mess.

Someone knocked on the door and a few seconds later Steve came in. He smiled at Cath as he sat on the chair next to her bed. He took a look at her. Her face was covered in scratches, her arm was bandaged and nasty bruised and her right leg had a white cast up to her knee. And she still managed to smile back at him, still looked beautiful.

"Hey." He whispered and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi." She smiled at him, like nothing had happened.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" His voice sounded worried.

"My leg hurts a little but I am fine." She lied. Her whole body hurt and she knew that she couldn't fool him but she tried.

"Liar." Steve laughed.

"I have a great example when it comes to injuries." She returned the tease. But although Steve was smiling and laughing she knew something was on his mind. "What's wrong Steve?"

His original plan was to lie to her but the seriousness of her voice and the fact that she was a smart woman made him change his mind.

"I talked with Lieutenant Trevor Robbins. You remember him? He leads the investigation."

Catherine nodded.

"I called him before I came here. They found nothing in the hideout but-"

"Come on, Steve, tell me."

"They found Amir's body near the hideout." He sighed.

"No..." Catherine muttered. She tried to turn to one side but her injured ribs didn't let her to. Instead she just curled into a ball - as much as she could - and started crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't." He stood up and stroke her cheek that was now wet from tears. "Please, Cath. Amir died a hero."

She turned towards Steve and looked at him with red eyes.

"He has killed Hassan. He left a message."

"What?" She whipped her tears with her good hand.

"He has left a bloody message."

"Oh God." Catherine really didn't know how to feel right now. Probably she had to feel miserable. She couldn't help Amir's family nor kill Hassan for what he did. She couldn't help but shed a tear again. "Where is his body?" She said, her voice shaky.

"..." Steve was choosing the right words. "They didn't find Hassan's body, Cath."

"I meant Amir." Her face paled and she forgot about crying. "What?! How do they know he's dead then?"

"They aren't sure, they trust the message for now. They were near a forest, Cath. Something must have took his body."

"But Amir's body was there." She looked angry now. "Steve, no way Hassan is alive. Tell me what else you know."

"He has a few gunshot wounds. The investigators think Hassan has shot him and then Amir him. And with his last strength he wrote the message. But they can't know before they get the report from the pathologist."

Catherine chose a more comfortable position and sighed loudly.

"Omar Hassan is alive. I can feel it."

-H50-

Steve watched how Catherine fell asleep. It had been a hard week for her, indeed. He was thinking over her words. The more he thought, the more it seemed logical. But then he thought even more and he changed his mind. The only thing that was odd was the missing body. But it could be explained with the wild animals in the forest.

After half an hour his head started hurting. He decided to take a rest and go see Danny. **If** seeing Danny could be called a rest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it.**


	12. New problem arises

**A/N: Okay, this is an embarrassing short chapter but I decided it was nice to end it there. :D**

* * *

Well, Danny was Danny. At least his rants cheered Steve up. For the half an hour he was in Danny's room, Steve didn't think about Hassan. He simply didn't have the time to think about anything he just listened to the endless talking of his partner. Finally after the 103rd 'reason you shouldn't have Steve McGarrett for your partner' he decided to leave. He needed a cup of strong coffee.

He could already see the coffee machine, when he met the Governor.

"Sir?" Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"We need to talk, Commander." The Governor stated. He turned on his heel towards the emptiest corridor with Steve on his trial. "How would you describe the situation in Hawaii?" He asked when there were no other people.

"Serious." Steve answered automatically. "That's why we evacuated you." He made sure to stress 'evacuated'.

"And while I am evacuated you were almost dying in Afghanistan!" The Governor raised his voice. "I was informed that you have found evidence that Omar Hassan is dead."

"It was a message that the experts considered Amir Khan left. But we are not sure if it's reliable, as there was no body found." Steve explained.

"The 'experts' aren't sure or you and your team know something more?"

"We are currently waiting for the medic's report."

Great. Even if it was just for a minute Steve had forgotten about all that. He had a little bit of care-free time and now he had to talk about it with the Governor himself. And he couldn't even get coffee.

"You didn't answer my question, Commander."

Steve gave a loud sigh of irritation. "We don't know anything else."

"Are you sure?" The Governor raised a brow. "You don't seem to believe Hassan is dead."

"I already said it. We can't be sure before the autopsy results."

The Governor glared at Steve for a few seconds.

"I want to know first what you found out." He fixed his coat and walked past him. "You know where to find me."

-H50-

Steve has decided to return to HQ just to check on something. He left Chin and Kono in the hospital. It was already 6:00 pm and he wanted to hurry up. He wanted to check on the report about the mission that was meant to assassinate Hassan. Something must have gone wrong back then. He wanted to find what had happened and mostly who was responsible. And if it was a stupid human mistake he would find that person and put him through everything Amir and his family and Catherine went through. Steve knew that was mean and not in his style, but his anger was stronger than his common sense.

As he expected the file was inaccessible. He would have to ask Joe White for help. Something he really didn't want to do. Maybe tomorrow if he still wanted justice that badly.

He sat behind his desk in his office and stared at the picture on it. A picture of him and Cath from the Governor's reception from 3 years ago. It brought up some really nice memories, he couldn't help but smile. He still couldn't believe that his girl was back here with him. Maybe because they weren't at his place, cuddling on the sofa. - That's how he expected it to be. But the reality was completely different. They weren't sitting happily on the sofa. No. He was here trying to stop a damn terrorist and she was in the hospital.

It was just now that he realized he could've lost her. His Catherine. He could've lost her two times even. With these thoughts running through his mind he decided to go back to her. He lied - well not exactly lied, more likely didn't admit - to the Governor and to himself. He was sure that Omar Hassan was alive. He just felt it. And when he finds him, oh, he would make the poor bastard suffer.

-H50-

It was nice to have the Governor on your side. Thanks to his rights Steve, Kono and Chin could now stay at the hospital as long as they want and on top of that Catherine and Danny were in one room. It wouldn't be a problem, anyway, as Danny was leaving tomorrow.

It was already 9:00 pm and the 5-0 team was having a little 'house-party'. Though, they were at the hospital and the last thing they wanted was to celebrate. Anyway, Steve has brought food on his way here and they were eating and talking about all kinds of stuff. Well they were avoiding anything linked with Hassan, Afghanistan and terrorists. At least they were before Danny decided to send Hassan his 'best wishes'. Then an awkward silence filled the room.

It was a nurse coming in that finally broke it.

"We will go for a coffee." Steve said awkwardly.

He leaned down and kissed Catherine on the cheek. Then left accompanied by Chin and Kono.

Ten minutes later the three hadn't come back yet. Danny and Catherine were laughing at an odd joke Danny said when the electricity shut down.

* * *

**That was the last thing they needed, huh? Make sure to check for updates, because the tension rises drastically in chapter 13!**


	13. Hassan back in the game

**A/N: I had to upload this chapter to realize that if there is no electricity the security cameras in Denning's hideout wouldn't work. So let's just say that they are working on batteries for the next 24 hours (which I'm pretty sure they must have in real life too) :D The same goes for the tracking devices and everything else that uses electricity I might have missed.**

* * *

"What was that?" Catherine sat upright in her bed.

"I don't know. There was no electricity shut down ever since I came here." Danny scratched his head.

The sun was already down and the room was absolutely dark. Danny, as he was closer to the window - and the one that could stand up - looked out.

"The whole city is cut off." With that escaping his mouth the backup power turned on.

"That's not normal. It had happened before but just a part of town. I do-" Catherine's phone rang. "Steve." She said to Danny.

"Hey."

"Cath, are you both okay?"

"Yes. Yes, we are. Steve, where are you?"

"Ah... I'm with Chin and Kono.. stuck in the elevator."

"What?!" Danny was now looking nervously at Cath. "Did you call for help?"

"Yes, but it seems like there are emergencies all 'round town. We will have to wait here."

"Okay. Wow."

"Wow what?" Catherine heard Steve laugh. "Cath, my battery will die soon."

"It's just.. whatever." She laughed as well. "Bye."

"Tell Danny I love him. And you too." He added before he hung up.

Catherine sighed as she left her phone back on the small table next to her bed.

"They are stuck in the elevator." She said. "Oh, and Steve sends you his love."

Danny's laugh was his answer.

-H50-

The Governor was pacing in the asylum. The electricity problem was the last thing he needed and the damn team responsible for this kind of stuff couldn't even fix it. Actually they couldn't find where the problem is let alone fix it. He made a note to himself to fire them later.

"Sir?" One of the numerous guards here knocked on his door.

"Come in." The Governor growled. "What?"

"A group of tourists is stuck in the subway and ano-"

"Talk with the secretary." He snapped.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Leave me alone and put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door." The Governor hissed and followed the guard to the door with his eyes.

He couldn't quite explain what he felt now. It was something between anger, helplessness and fear. The citizens were already scared to death and the darkness around was causing a lot of panic.

He was lost in thought when his phone rang. Getting so angry about being disturbed once again, he didn't even see who was calling.

"I told everyone not to disturb me!" He shouted.

_"Oh, sorry for that, Governor."_ The voice belonged to male man the Governor couldn't recognize. _"But Commander McGarrett's phone is switched off and I thought it was smart to call you. Silly me."_

"Who's calling?" Denning asked suspiciously.

_"Ah. I haven't introduced yet. How rude. My name is Omar Hassan."_

"Hassan?" Once he had heard the name the Governor started waving to the camera in the corner of the room. A few short seconds after a whole crew of specialists with tracking devices came in the room. "How can I be sure it's you? Rumor has it that you are dead."

_"Firstly, don't bother to track the call. Even if you do somehow manage you will see it's coming from your door way. Oh, and second. I am at your door way."_

Neither of the men in the room had enough time to react before bullets started raining through the windows. By some chance none of them hit the Governor. The others, though, weren't so lucky.

Blood, brain and body part were scattered all over the room.

Denning hid behind the desk waiting for the shooting to stop. Finally, when everything seemed to have died down, he crawled out of his hideout. He looked around and took one of the guns lying on the ground. He wasn't sure but decided to think everyone else was dead.

Great.

He headed towards the door. A falling glass got his attention and he turned around. With his back to the door. A fatal mistake. Somehow he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer and now he had a knife on his neck.

"Make a sound and Hawaii would have to pick a new Governor again."

-H50-

"Isn't it taking them too long?" Catherine sighed.

"It is." Was Danny's short answer.

It was already 10:30 and neither the electricity nor the rest of the 5-0 team had showed up. Catherine had tried to call Steve but it seemed like his battery had died. She and Danny were mostly silent, although both of them tried to start a conversation at least two times. A nurse had shown once again to make sure they were fine and to insure them that the problem was soon to be solved.

Yeah, right.

Catherine was already beginning to worry. She knew that electricity problems could take more than 2 hours to get fixed but she also knew that it was rare - almost impossible - the whole town to be cut off. Normally, when it happened in movies, it was a terrorist attack, a nuclear explosion, aliens or just a team of incompetent technicians. And she was scared that the first was to become real.

The autopsy results wouldn't be ready until tomorrow morning but Catherine knew Hassan was alive and without them. If she could only find a proof.

Danny's phone started vibrating.

"Detective Williams." He said as it was an unknown number.

_"Hello, Danny."_ A man answered him. _"Finally I get a chance to speak to you as well."_

"Sorry, but who am I talking to?"

_"Seems like I always forget to introduce myself."_ The man chuckled. _"The name is Omar Hassan."_

Surprise could be read on Danny's face. "And how can I be sure?"

"Well you may not believe me but I'll try."

* * *

Hassan held the phone to Denning's ear. "Come on, say hello."

"Danny?! It's the Governor speaking." He spat out. "Fast, you have to find that son of a bitch or-"

Hassan hit him and took his phone back. "You get the idea, yeah." And he hung up.

* * *

Danny had talked with the Governor just twice on the phone but he could recognize his voice. It was him, indeed. Terrified he quickly got out of bed and took the set of clothes Chin left for him.

Catherine watched shocked as Danny went in the bathroom and got out fully dressed in less than 50 seconds.

"Danny what's going on?!"

"Big emergency. Hassan is alive. He just. Called me." He was trying to catch his breathe. "And he has the Governor as a hostage."

Catherine's eyes widened in shock.

"I am going to get these three out of the elevator and we... will find a way to stop the bastard." Danny continued.

"I am coming with you." Cath said, trying to get up.

"No. You are staying here. You're in no condition to get up let alone walk."

Catherine nodded and lied down again. "Be careful, please."

Relieved that Catherine was safe, Danny gave her a reassuring smile and left the room.

_'And I found a proof.'_ Cath thought. She stood up, leaning on the crutches next to her bed and followed Danny.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new update c: If you did make sure to leave a review to let me know! See you soon, bye!**


	14. A new lead

**A/N: Back with another short chapter, which I'm really sorry about. The good news is that I am finally back home and I'll be returning to my normal uploading schedule. Thank you for the patience you showed in these two weeks.**

**Another news, that I can't specify as good or bad, is that this story is coming to it's end. It will probably have no more than 20 chapters. Basically I want to finish it before the 15th of September when I start school. So, have in mind that we are almost till the end.**

* * *

In a few minutes the attention was drawn to the elevator at Tripler. It was taking the technics over 30 minutes already and it seemed like they wouldn't be here soon. Damn traffic jam. Due to the mass panic the electricity problem caused the roads were overloaded. People were trying to get out of the state and were heading to the airport, train stations and every other way to escape. The only problem was that the police had closed everything in order to keep Hassan where he is.

So the freeing of Steve, Chin and Kono was up to Danny. Well, and a doctor who offered his help.

The elevator was stuck between the first and second floor. Unfortunately. This meant it would be harder for the people inside to get out, as they should either climb out or jump.

It was safer for them to jump. They could fix the electricity problem any minute which will lead to the elevator going back to the first floor. And if there were to be someone between it and the second floor.. well it would be ugly. That's why they had to use the door on the first floor.

Danny was trying to open the door with an improvised lever. It was giving him a really hard time, that's why one of the still free doctors decided to help him. Finally, after 15 minute long sweating the door was opened.

"It sure took you a lot of time."

"No problem, Steven. You don't have to thank me for freeing you."

Laughter accompanied the three members out of the elevator.

"Okay, Danny. Tell us what happened." Chin was the first to speak.

"Hassan is alive. He assaulted the asylum. And kidnapped the Governor."

"And is responsible for the power shut down." Catherine added, as she joined them.

"What are **you **doing here?!" Steve seemed more worried about her presence than about what his partner said.

"I am helping you."

"Cath, why do you think it was Hassan? He doesn't look like the hacker type." Chin asked.

"He has links in that sphere. It wouldn't be hard for him."

"Okay. If he is responsible for that, is it his main goal?" Kono raised her brows.

"Yeah, Danny, what did Hassan say? Did he say what he is planning?"

Danny shook his head.

"Of course he didn't, Steve! We weren't having a friendly chat about the future. He just called to tell me he has the Governor. I don't know if he is planning to kill him or if he has something else in mind."

"Great. And how are we going to find him? We can't track the call until the electricity is back."

"I know how." Catherine stated, earning 4 sets of eyes looking at her. "I told you he has links everywhere. Once, while I was still tracking him, I heard a rumor that he is working with a hacker, going by the nickname 'Shadow's ninja'. He can track, hack or create anything without leaving tracks or being noticed. Like most of the hackers. He is not very famous and that's why Hassan chose him. After a few weeks I heard Hassan talk with him. He asked if some program was ready. Even better, he leaves here in Honolulu."

"That could mean that the power shut down is his work. Maybe even the program's work. If we tell that the technicians they will find the problem easily." Kono said.

"And they can track it back to the 'Shadow's ninja'. If we can talk with him he may know where Hassan is." Chin finished Kono's thought.

"Okay then." Steve nodded. "Kono, call in the central and tell them to search for a virus. Chin, notify HPD and FBI for the shadow guy. Danny and I will go to the asylum. And you-" He turned towards Cath. "-go back in your room and don't leave it. Roger that?"

-H50-

Samuel Denning was tied to a chair in some old warehouse. At least that's what he thought. It was a big room with no windows and a big door that was locked with a massive lock. Hassan was nowhere to be seen. Actually Denning had no idea where did he go. He just suddenly vanished. _'I probably blacked out' _He thought. His head was hurting and his memory wasn't really full. He remembered what had happened in the hideout and also he remembered the phone call. What he didn't remember was what happened after that. It seemed like it had been hours since he was kidnapped. But were they really hours?

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I can't promise but I'll try my best to keep them longer till the end. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it, tho :D**


	15. Back on track

The asylum was a mess. Obviously the investigators and the medical examiner weren't there from long ago.

Steve and Danny were trying to look around the cabinet where the shooting found place. But as the bodies were still scattered everywhere, the partners were just staying at the doorway.

"This is a whole massacre." Danny stated flatly and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"It's a miracle the Governor wasn't hit."

"Duke." Steve greeted his friend. "Any news?"

"Well, the victims have multiple gunshot wounds from an automatic gun. There was definitely more than one shooter, staying approximately no more than 2 meters away from the windows." He pointed to a group of bushes in that direction.

"How did they get past all the security?" A simple question, coming from Danny's mouth that everyone asked themselves.

"All the guards were shot in the back with a gun with a muffler."

"What about the cameras? There should be continuous monitoring here."

"It seems like they had nice timing. Their invasion matches with the power cut. The video cameras weren't working for a few seconds before the batteries kicked in. That's when they did it."

"Okay, so that was a big miss in the security." Danny rolled his eyes.

"That means that Hassan really is behind the power cut. And that his target is indeed the Governor. The question is - why." Steve looked at his watch - 12:46 am. "One last thing, Duke. Do you have any idea where Hassan could be hiding?"

"We suspect it is somewhere in the proximity. The cameras did shut down again after the shooting but it was just the picture. The sound is recorded and there are no sounds from a car or anything they could've run away with. After less than 10 seconds the image is restored."

"Okay, so we have to check-" Danny's phone rang. "It's Kono." He stated and put her on speaker.

"Hi, guys. I called the central. They are currently fixing the errors Hassan's program caused. The electricity should be back in 10 or less minutes. Also Chin called FBI and they will send us everything they have on 'The shadow's ninja'."

"Okay. That's good. Danny and I are ready here too."

"I am with Chin in HQ. We are waiting for you."

-H50-

Danny and Steve were in the car, trying to reach HQ. The traffic was really heavy. The traffic lights didn't work and there were a lot of accidents. On the other hand the ambulances couldn't reach them.

"This will take forever." Danny complained.

Steve ignored his rant and turned left into one of the wynds.

"Hm?"

"It will be faster this way."

Some minutes later they were back on the boulevard but this time a lot further in the colon. Two cars that did obviously hit were stopping the traffic.

"Just great!." Danny ranted again.

A policeman was trying to control the traffic but the angry drivers weren't giving a damn about him.

Although it was the middle of the night and Honolulu was particularly dark like hell, the lights of the cars were illuminating the surroundings. Well, at least that was before a bunch of buzzing sounds filled the air. 5 shorts seconds later everything lit. The electricity was back on.

And opposite to Steve and Danny who were currently relieved in the black Camaro, the other people seemed even more frustrated. Beeping sounds from horns were the only sound that could be heard and the poor policeman was getting even less attention than a rock.

The smile on Steve's face disappeared, replaced by a determined expression. He got out of the car, followed by Danny's curious gaze.

"Seriously, Steve?" He mumbled when he saw his friend take the loudspeaker out of the trunk.

Steve placed it near the horn and beeped three times, loud enough to get everyone's attention. Once everyone and everything calmed down he climbed on the roof of the car.

"My name is Steve McGarrett and I am the head of 5-0. The team that is investigating the things Hassan did." He spoke, his voice echoing in everyone's ears. "I know that you are worried for your friends and family and want to get out of town but that won't help. The airports, the train stations and ports and every other way out is closed. So, the only thing you are doing right now is to stop us do our job. The longer you stay here and stop the road, the longer it will take us to find and stop Hassan. So, please follow the policeman's orders and return back home. Please."

The last word was said with so much emotion that it managed to convince even the most furious drivers. Slowly everyone calmed down and returned to their homes. Steve sat behind the steering wheel again and drove on.

"That's something new. After 5 years I thought I know all the tricks you could pull but this one..was unexpected." Danny confessed.

"I'm full with surprises."

-H50-

"Finally you are here! What took you two so long?" Kono 'greeted'.

"Oh, nothing special. Just a massive traffic jam and a heartbreaking speech." Was Danny's reply.

"I don't wanna know." She laughed. "Anyway," She turned to the screen. "We found where Declan Hughes, or 'The shadow's ninja', lives. Chin went to pay him a visit just a few minutes ago."

"His help may not be needed." Steve said. "Duke mentioned that Hassan hadn't run away from the crime scene with a car. He is - or at least was - somewhere there."

"Okay." Kono opened a map of the area. "There are not a lot of places he could have used. The asylum is in the middle of a neighborhood for coverage and the surrounding buildings are mainly houses."

"See who lives there and check if someone is suspicious. They could be hiding Hassan."

"Wait." Danny spotted something. "Look at that. It's a shaft, isn't it?" He was pointing at a spot right next to the asylum. "What if he used it to...reach that place? An old warehouse."

Steve and Kono stared at the map for a while before showing any reaction.

"We need to check. Kono, call for backup. If the Governor is there, or even Hassan, we have be fast."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update! Please, don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. See you soon ~ **


	16. Even more problems

**A/N: I'm just realizing that this fanfic doesn't have a lot of McRoll scenes. And it was supposed to be a McRoll fanfic :D I'm sorry if you expected them and I disappointed you. So, because the fic lacks them, I decided to add this part in the story where Hassan kinda kidnaps Steve and Cath. And they will have some time to be alone, to make a plan to escape, to talk about the future and yeah :D **

**For now, enjoy Chapter 16!**

* * *

In one hour Steve, Kono and Danny, along with 10 other available cops, were in front of the old warehouse. The thing had no windows, which made it easier for them to remain unnoticed.

The three colleges were at the front with Steve in the center. They were followed by four other policemen, one of them Duke Lukela. The rest were scattered all around the building, guns ready if Hassan tried to escape.

They were approaching the house silently like a cat it's pray. Steve stopped a few centimeters away from the door and gave a sign to the others to get ready. He laid a grenade in front of the door and quickly backed away. The explosion easily made the door collapse and the cops infiltrated the warehouse.

It was pitch black and forms and shapes could be hardly distinguished. Steve was bravely walking in the middle with his gun ready. Danny and Kono were covering the sides.

The room was unbelievably long. Even after around 2 minutes of walking there was no seenable end.

Forms were detectable if you were 50 centimeters away or closer. With a few simple words this place was definitely not friendly. A shooter may stay just a meter in front of them and they wouldn't even see him. A fast and surprising death.

Finally, Steve's eyes got slightly used to the darkness and he saw a chair in the distance. Against all the boxes it was something that catches the eye. But it wasn't only a chair. There was a figure on it.

The more they approached it, the more features of the person tied to the chair were revealing.

"I found the Governor." Steve shouted as he ran to the barely conscious man.

"Sir! Talk to me. You are going to be fine. Don't worry." Steve took a look at the Gorvernor. He had a gunshot wound right below the heart and was losing blood really fast.

_"Yeah, I want that ambulance really fast."_ Danny's voice could be heard in the flurry.

"Hassan.." The Governor spoke silently. "He..is..heading..to..Tri-pler. He..wants...Lieutenant Rollin.."

Steve's heart skipped a beat or two. His skin paled and his eyes widened.

"Okay, Sir. Don't talk. You need to preserve your strength, okay." He turned to Danny. "Danny, I'm going to the hospital. Take care of the things here."

The blonde could only nod before his partner disappeared.

-H50-

Chin was in Declan Hughes' so-called-house. The boy was ready to shit his pants just from the sight of a cop. Not the outgoing type, obviously. He was pacing nervously around the sofa before Chin could even say a word.

"I knew you would come." He spat out.

"Okay? My name is Chin Ho Kelly and I work for five-0. We are investigating Omar Hassan-"

"I don't know where he is or what he plans. He just wanted me to do a fucking program, man! And he payed a lot." He did two more circles as he spoke.

"Okay. Calm down. You have to know at least something. Maybe you heard something. Sit down and let's talk."

"No!" His hand reached towards one of the cushions. In just a few seconds he managed to pull out a gun and fire. At Chin.

-H50-

Steve particularly stormed into the hospital and ran to Catherine's room. He was ready to explode and wasn't even sure what he would find there. Would he find her there sleeping calmly? Or maybe she won't be there. The bed will be empty and he would have to experience losing her again.

He opened the door. What he saw inside was none of the two.

Catherine was in her bed, having a terrified look on her face. Next to her, with a gun pointed to her head, was staying Hassan. He had a sadistic grin on his face that was almost bordering with insanity.

"Steve. I'm glad you came." Hassan giggled. "Now we can proceed with the plan."

"What plan? What do you want?" Steve asked. His hand was casually reaching for his gun.

"Ah-ah-ah. Touch the gun and I'll blow her brain. If you want to save her life you will follow my instructions."

"Okay." Steve held is hands up. "What do you want?"

"You will sit in that wheelchair." He said to Catherine. "And you, McGarrett, will push her out of the hospital. Wait for me at the emergency exit. And if you decide to trick me and run away, I swear, I will blow the freaking hospital up. Now hurry."

Steve nodded to Catherine and helped her sit in the chair. Then after a second look at Hassan he pushed her out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"For now we will just follow his orders."

-H50-

1 hour earlier

Dennig was trying to untie his wrists. With no actual luck. He couldn't see Hassan still and was just now realizing that the room he was in was bigger than he thought. He wasn't sure if it was the darkness or if his eyes were simply blurred but he couldn't see anything clear. Until now he was sure that he had at least a minor concussion.

After several minutes of trying he gave up. It was pointless. He rested his hand on the back of the chair and tried to fall asleep. He just wanted this to end fast, though his body and brain were having other plans.

That's why he wasn't sure if he had heard footsteps coming closer or not.

10 more nerve-wracking seconds passed and he could still hear them coming closer. Fear started to overwhelm his body. Sweat broke on his forehead. His heart was beating fast, almost like it wanted to tear up his chest and run away.

A figure showed before him.

"Hassan." The Governor murmured.

"Hello there. It looks like your taskforce had found this little hideout. So, I need one last thing from you. Tell McGarrett that I'm going for his precious girlfriend."

"Wh-"

Hassan fired a bullet just under Dennig's heart. It wouldn't kill him in an instant but it would do it most certainly.

"It was nice to have you as a hostage." He chuckled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Missing again

Steve and Catherine were waiting at the emergency exit for about 10 minutes now. Steve was getting frustrated fast and was ready to deform Hassan face if he were to get a chance.

"Steve, what's the plan?"

"I don't have a plan, Cath." He sighed. "Not before I find out what he plans on doing with us."

"If he wants to kill us?" Catherine shook her head. "No, he would've done it by now, right?"

"Yes. It's not that. I guess it's one of his sick games. If we play our cards right we might stop him."

An ambulance could be heard in the distance. Soon enough the medical vehicle parked just a meter in front of the couple. The back door opened and Hassan showed up.

"Get inside. Now!"

After a look of confirmation between the two they got inside. Hassan tied Catherine to the wheelchair and Steve to its back.

"What are you planning, Hassan?" He asked. "You can't leave the town. No one will let you."

"Well, it's not like I was planning to. But I could if I wanted to."

"What then?"

"You ask too many questions!" Hassan hit him. "Here I ask the questions."

Hassan looked at the dead glares Steve and Cath gave him and laughed.

"How is it to be on the other side, ha?"

-H50-

Danny was ready to collapse, literally. He hadn't slept from who-knows how much time. He had a headache and his ribs hurt. And now that.

The Governor was in critical condition. He had lost too much blood and his heart had suffered an injury from the bullet. The doctors weren't telling a thing but the expression each and every of them had suggested for trouble.

He looked around the waiting room. It was full of people expecting some light over their injured friend's condition. The hospital was overloaded. Doctors were dealing with injures as simple as scratches and as complicated as gunshot wounds. Who would've known that the power cut would've induced so much chaos.

Then, Danny noticed something. From the waiting room he could see the entrance of the hospital and basically every new patient that came. And he just saw someone he knew quite well.

"Chin!" He yelled while running to his friend. "What happened?"

"Just a scratch." Chin looked at his bleeding arm. "Hughes took a gun out and shot me. I was disorientated enough for him to run away. Rookie mistake, I know, but the guy was convincing."

"Don't blame yourself, Chin. We are all tired."

"Couz'!" Kono came through the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I am fine." He held up his now bandaged arm.

"Now, I have a suggestion you two just can't thumb down."

Both Chin and Kono turned at Danny with a questioning look.

"Let's go take some coffee and check on Steve and Cath."

-H50-

Not even five minutes later a super worried looking nurse ran into the cafeteria.

"Detective Williams, we have a problem!"

Danny's hair bristled. Was it for the Governor? Was he..?

"Yeah?"

"It's about Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. She is not in her room and no one has seen her."

"What?!"

"She is not in her room and her crutches are there. She can't go anywhere without them."

"A nurse may have taken her for some tests." Kono tried to think logically.

"No, Lieutenant Rollins doesn't have any appointed tests for 1:15 am."

"And what about Commander McGarrett?" Danny asked. "Have you seen him? He must've been here. She is probably with him somewhere."

The nurse just got confused so Danny decided to work on his own. "Okay, Chin, Kono let's search around."

"Okay."

-H50-

It was already more than an hour since Steve and Catherine were in the ambulance. It was crazy actually. Steve was ready to think they were just driving in a circle. Hassan has disappeared quite some time ago, also.

"Hey, Cath?" Steve whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you see how many people are in here?"

"I see only the driver seat. It's a man driving but I can't recognize him." She sighed. "Where is he taking us? It feels like we were driving with hours"

"It was just 68 minutes."

"Did you count them?" She giggled.

"Yeah." He smirked, though that she couldn't see. "Time passes quickly if you have something to do."

"I know."

"Do you remember that mission in Iraq?" He asked simply.

Catherine had to smile at that. "The one when we counted all the minutes we spent in the open?"

"Exactly. How many did you count? I reached 3 hours 26 minutes."

"I did around 2:30."

"I guess you aren't a multitasker." He laughed.

"Sorry, Sailor. I can't fight for my life and count in the same time. I'm not as perfect as you."

"Oh, you are more than perfect, Cath."

"What?" She was surprised from Steve's sudden emotion.

"You are more than perfect. I realized it in the past year. I'm just happy that I got to see you again, although things didn't go as planned. Cath, I want you to know that-"

"Don't Steve. You will tell me that later, when we get home." She didn't even notice the tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. I was never the emotional and romantic type."

"Oh, don't worry. You are romantic enough when you want it." Cath laughed, though she wasn't really feeling like it.

What if Hassan actually killed them? She was trained for that kind of stuff but that didn't mean she could bear them.

* * *

After some more silent minutes the ambulance finally stopped. Hassan got out of the vehicle and opened the back door.

"Out." He ordered after untying the two.

"What is this place?" Catherine asked once they were out.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the little talk Steve and Cath had? I hope you did! Seriously, let me know, because I'm not exactly good with these romantic things :D Anyway, I'll see you soon.**


	18. Little steps towards success

Danny, Chin and Kono were already doing their third circle around the hospital. All of them knew that it was pointless but just couldn't admit it to themselves. After the fourth one they gathered in the hospital room where Catherine used to stay.

"They are not here." Danny stated flatly.

"But why? Something has happened for them to disappear like that." Kono asked.

"Actually it was quite strange how Steve just left the warehouse. The Governor said something to him I couldn't hear."

"Maybe it was concerning Catherine if he came here." Chin suggested.

"And Hassan as well."

"That's it! They are with Hassan." Danny exclaimed. "This is not good. Chin can you track Steve's phone?"

"It's switched off and it will take more time but I'll manage."

"Okay. Why don't you and Kono go to HQ and I'll stay here and check the video tapes?"

"Right." Kono said and Chin and she walked out of the room.

-H50-

The ambulance stopped in front of something that looked like an old cabin. It was just at the border of a forest, which made any escape tries easier, no matter if it was Hassan or Steve and Cath.

"Come inside, my dear guests." Hassan chuckled and pointed to the door.

Once they settled, which meant that Catherine and Steve were tied in one hell-of-a-small room and Hassan was nowhere to be heard or seen, the five-0 boss took up thinking of a plan to escape. If different ways of making an ambush could be called 'escape'.

"Okay, we just have to untie our hands and search for a weapon." He was voicing his thoughts.

Catherine tried to loosen the knot with no particular luck. It was too tight. She looked around but found nothing. The room was completely empty.

"Just great." She said to herself.

"What?" Obviously Steve heard it too.

"There is nothing we can use." She smiled. "Except if you, Mr. Perfect don't do some magic trick."

"Didn't I say that you were the perfect one?"

"Well, if I am perfect and a woman that makes me 'Miss Perfect', right? And you are my man so you are 'Mr. Perfect.'"

"Wow."

"I just left Steve McGarrett speechless. Should I be proud or worried?" She teased.

"Not every woman can do that. That makes you absolutely unique."

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything." She felt her emotions overwhelm.

"Who is getting romantic now?" He gave a subtle laugh, though he knew that she was serious.

"I guess it's something in the air." She laughed as well, a great choice to cover her tears forming in her eyes. "I thought it was nice to tell it to you now. Thanks for everything you did for me all these years."

"I hope it equals all the favors I asked for." His voice was calm and silent.

And just like that some minutes passed. And then more. And more.

"Cath, I figured it out." Steve finally spoke.

"Hm?"

"The rope. If we both work together we can untie the knots." Their hands were tied with one rope behind their backs. If they managed to synchronize their moves enough they could be able to untie the ends.

"Right then." Catherine said and grabbed one of the ends.

Steve followed her moves and they started pulling.

Their first two attempts were quite miserable but after a while of practice they managed to untie one of the knots.

"Two more to go."

-H50-

"So, can I have a look at the video records now?"

Danny was trying to negotiate with a person who was simply sleeping on his desk.

"I guess so, Detective Willow"

"It's Williams."

"Cool." The guy mumbled and opened the file with the records from the past two hours. "There are no cameras in the rooms but the one in the corridor should help."

He clicked on the right camera and the image started moving. To save time he was fast-forwarding it.

"Stop here!" Danny said after a few minutes of silence. "This is Hassan." He pointed to the man with the thick beard on the screen.

The next shots were nothing special. Obviously Hassan had waited quite a lot. Then, finally, Steve came into view. He entered the room and short after left pushing Catherine in a wheelchair. Then the tape went black.

"Damn it! Someone had hacked the camera." The guy hissed.

"Hacked?"

"Yes, hacked. Someone got in the system and stopped the camera."

"Great. Thank you." Danny said and left without having a chance to see the guy's glare.

-H50-

Kono and Chin were looking at something on the smart table when Danny came in HQ. He peeked over their shoulders and saw a map.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The signal from Steve's phone. It can't be tracked precisely to one spot but we will still get a small area to search." Chin answered. "But it won't stop at one place. It keeps moving between three cells." He pointed at a red dot.

"Is it normal?"

"No."

"Can it be Hughes work?" Danny suggested. "Someone had hacked the cameras in the hospital. I am pretty sure it was him. And yeah, by the way, Steve and Catherine are with Hassan, we just need to find where."

"I can check if Hughes has something to do with this." Kono glanced at the map. "But it will take some more time."

"Okay. I'm gonna prepare myself mentally and physically with a cup of coffee." Danny stated and walked away.

-H50-

After around 10 more tries Steve and Catherine were free. The rope did give them a hard time but it was worth it now. They were free. Only if they could find a weapon now.

* * *

**Another StevexCath dialogue here :D I hope you liked it and if you did you know what to do! :D See you next time.**


	19. A last chance

**A/N: Sorry for this late update guys but I didn't have a chance to upload the chapter yesterday.**

**Anyway, this story almost reached it's end. The next chapter is going to be the last one but don't worry. I am going to write one more that will show the 5-0 team after a few months. So the story is going to have a total of 21 chapters.**

**I have an idea for a sequel, that a friend of mine gave me, but I'm still not sure if I'll write it. It's just quite different and I probably won't have time to write while I'm going to school. But still let me know : What do you think about a sequel?**

* * *

"Okay, guys, I found the problem." Kono announced. "It was definitely someone from the outside but I think I neutralized his access."

"Good. Let's try again." Chin restarted the tracking of Steve's phone. The red dot started moving around the map again. It took it several minutes to stop but it finally did. "This is the last cell Steve's phone got signal from. But..."

"But what?" Danny asked.

"That cell is the only one near the forest. They can be anywhere in it and it will take us hours to search it."

"And it's also one hour from here." Kono added. "Hassan knew we would come here and chose the furthest place."

"We will be faster there if we get a helicopter." Danny took his phone out."

"With all the things going on in town the helicopter is gonna take us more time."

"But then again there is a lot of traffic. Trust me there sure is." He insisted.

"Kono is right, the helicopter will be a waste of time. You can still call for one that will help us with the search, though."

Danny stared at Chin for a moment and then gave a small nod.

-H50-

"So you shot the cop and just ran away?! You are an idiot!"

"I panicked and ran away. He didn't see me I swear to God!" Declan Hughes tried to save his skin.

But making a good excuse in front of a terrorist under pressure wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Hassan raised a brow at his answer but decided to keep his mouth shut. The boy was just young and had no experience.

A strange sound came from the laptop on the small table. Hassan looked at Declan, who was currently checking it.

"We..have a problem." He said with a shaky voice. "5-0 has discovered my little trick."

"So they are probably coming our way. Damn it. We have to get out of here."

-H50-

"Damn it." Steve swore. "I can't."

He was trying to break the thing on the wheelchair that one was supposed to put his leg on. But it was easier said than done. He was trying to do it for around 10 minutes now and he felt like he had spent a whole day in the fitness. Sweat was covering his face and his body generally. His muscles, especially his right biceps, were hurting like hell.

It was sheer will power that was making him try again and again, because he knew it. He knew that that was the only weapon they can find. He decided to give it a last try.

He was kicking the metal when they heard footsteps.

"Stop, Steve." Catherine said. "You won't make it."

"But he probably already heard us. We can't ambush now."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "But we can still surprise him."

"How?"

"Quick, sit behind me, like when we were tied together." She waited for Steve to do that before grabbing his hands. "Like so. He may not notice that we are untied."

"And if he comes close enough we will attack. Nice Lieutenant."

Steve took the rope from the floor and wrapped it around their hands making it seem that they were tied.

"It's from you that I learn, Commander." Catherine whispered with a smile.

A few more seconds and Hassan entered the room, casually holding a gun.

"Seems like we have to move." His expression lacked his usual note of insanity.

He moved forward to untie their hands. It seemed like he wasn't catching on so far. He kneeled down beside the wheelchair and reached for the rope.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled when he saw the trick.

Steve didn't wait any more and turned around, kicking him with one leg and stopping him from shooting by catching his right arm. The momentum from the kick and the sudden stop of his arm made Hassan's finger pull the trigger.

A few seconds passed before both of them realized they didn't shoot anyone. The fight between them continued and Catherine used this to move away unnoticed.

It was obvious that Steve had the upper hand in the fight but the gun that Hassan was still holding - and from time to time firing - was making things more difficult. Steve was always cautious of it and that cost him his arm. It was holding the gun and he just couldn't use it to fight.

Unfortunately after some time Steve got cornered. Hassan was looking angrier than ever and it seemed like he was ready to shoot him.

Fortunately the gun was empty. Hassan just pulled the trigger several times without anything to happen. He didn't even have time for another plan before he felt something **really** hard hit his legs. He was on the ground before even noticing it.

Catherine almost fell from the pain in her casted leg. It was Steve that catched her on time.

"We have to get out of here. Now." He said and picked her up bridal style.

It was faster for them to move this way but harder to defend if needed.

Luckily they saw no one on the way out. Of course, they went straight for the forest.

They ran deeper in the forest and stopped for a break.

"How's ur leg?" Steve asked out of breathe when he let Cath go.

"It's fine." Steve gave her a look that meant I know that you lied but she ignored it. "What are we going to do now?"

"Hassan is probably reaching us. We have to find a weapon to defend, at least." He looked around and gave Catherine a big piece of wood that looked like a baseball bat.

"Going back to basics." She smiled.

But it didn't last for long because they saw Hassan coming closer. Steve and Cath looked at each other and with a nod Steve ran deeper in the forest, leaving Catherine to Hassan.

She turned around to face him.

"Your boyfriend abandoned you?" He laughed, his insane expression back on. "Strange but, oh well."

He grabbed her hand just when she swung her improvised bat. With a quick move the 'bat' was on the ground and Catherine was captured from Hassan. Again.

That's when Steve showed up behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed.**


	20. End

**Last chapter from the storyline here! It was kinda sad writing it but I had to :D Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy it.**

* * *

"Okay we are almost there." Danny stated.

Right now he dreamed of having a Steve on the driver's seat. He would have shortened their trip by 10 minutes at least.

"Danny! Turn right here and we will be there for a minute." Kono was looking at the GPS of her phone.

Around ten minutes ago the helicopter team called. They have spotted the cabin and were now searching for Steve and Catherine. The problem was a team got down to take a closer look at the cabin and it had been empty. No trace of anyone. That's why Chin, Kono and Danny were trying to get there as soon as possible.

Danny took the right turn, as smooth as a drunken kid would, and the car continued on a muddy road..

Luckily, Kono was good with maps and in under a minute they were in front of the cabin. A team of four policemen, one of them Duke, were waiting there.

"Danny." Duke greeted. "We got a call from the team above. They have spotted Hassan and Catherine."

"What about Steve?" Danny asked.

"They haven't spotted him yet. We better go now."

With a nod from Danny's side the two teams went into the forest, guns before them.

-H50-

Steve was walking slowly and silently towards Hassan. He was surprised that he took the bait. From all the calls he got it seemed that Omar Hassan was a man that knew a lot of things. It seemed that he had been studying Steve and the taskforce. It seemed that he knew every single detail and was always a few steps in front of them.

Was he now? It was a cheap trick he and Catherine were using, yes. But sometimes the easiest things worked better.

Steve knew that he can't be sure if he was indeed surprising Hassan or if he was going into a trap. So he was just praying to God and was hoping that his training will save him.

When he was close enough to Hassan, McGarrett put his hands around his neck, leaving him just enough oxygen to stay alive. Steve turned Hassan, so that their faces were just a few centimeters away from each other, and hit him as hard as he could.

Realizing that this was a great way to get his anger out, he continued to hit Hassan until the guy was lying on the ground, his nose and mouth bloody. But it didn't stop then. Steve felt all the hatred stored inside his body make him hurt Hassan more.

He kneeled next to him and continued his punching rendering it with a kick, from time to time.

_"Stop it Steve!"_ The yells of Catherine weren't reaching his mind.

He didn't know how much time did that state of his last but he suddenly found himself being pulled away from Hassan.

_Who was that?_ He asked himself. It couldn't been Catherine. No. It was someone stronger than her. A man, definitely.

_"Steve. Steve!"_ The voice sounded familiar yet so far away from him.

He managed a slight turn of his head and saw the man holding him.

_Danny._

Slowly his mind cleared up and he gained control over his body. He looked around and saw his teammates, Catherine, Duke and some other people, as well as a helicopter.

"You alright, boss?" Kono asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

-H50-

Once again, in just 3 days, the five-0 team were in a rescue chopper. This time, though, everyone was silent. Hassan was in another helicopter, under high guard. They were going to transport him in the maximum security prison and interrogate him then.

Steve couldn't really comprehend the situation. The only thing he was thinking about was sleep, as egoistic as it may sound. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he slept. Yeah, he would definitely sleep once he gets out of this thing.

The ringing of Danny's phone broke the silence and everyone's thoughts.

"Detective Williams." He answered.

A few seconds passed and he wasn't showing anything away. He was listening carefully to what seemed every word said to him.

The conversation lasted no more than 1 minute and Danny hadn't even made a sound during that time. He finally spoke, when his phone was back in its place.

"The Governor is dead."

Shocked eyes stared at Danny. Suddenly, the helicopter became quieter than a graveyard. No one dared to breathe, let alone talk.

"He couldn't survive the operations." Danny spoke first, something that became usual for him these weeks.

"And what now?" Kono dared to ask.

"I guess they will have someone to take his post until elections."

Everyone nodded in response to Danny's statement. And that was the last thing anyone did before they landed in Hawaii.

-H50-

Steve watched how Catherine fell asleep on the hospital bed. He couldn't help but envy her a bit. Well a lot. Sleep was still the only thing he wanted to do.

Danny knocked gently on the door and gestured to Steve to come.

With a nod Steve kissed Catherine on the forehead and went out.

"What is it?" He took the offered cup of coffee with a warm smile.

"The new Governor wants to talk with us." Danny said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Can't he wait until tomorrow? And I'm surprised how fast they were with the appointment."

"Apparently it's really urgent. He has some plan to help Hawaii recover faster and needs us right now." Kono stated ironically.

"Interesting."

-H50-

Thomas Ghal, or the new Governor of the state Hawaii, was looking at the five-0 team indifferently. He was bald, whiter than a ghost and fleshy.

"You are Commander Steve McGarrett, right?" He finally said looking at Steve.

"Yes."

"That's great." Ghal stood up. He wasn't very tall, either. "Gentlemen, I summoned you here to discuss something important. Sergeant Duke Lukela told me everything he knew about your work. And I'm not talking about this case only. I have heard about your great achievements too."

He looked at the confused members.

"But your job costs a lot. And right now Hawaii has some financial problems."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Steve asked, taking one step forward.

"I mean that 5-0 should take some brake. Until Hawaii is back in rhythm."

* * *

**An unexpected ending, isn't it? I thought that the story needs quite different ending and came up with that :D I really hope that you are not too mad at me. I'll see you later for our last chapter. Bye~**


	21. Aloha Nō Wau Iā ʻOe (I really love you)

**A/N: I am not really happy at how this chapter turned out, especially it's length. But it was supposed to kind of summarize the whole story and it did. I hope. :D **

**Now, I don't know from where to start. **

**When I first published this story I didn't expect it to be noticed, really. And although it didn't become one, I am greatly grateful and thankful to everyone that read it. I am thankful for the 58 reviews, 25 followers and 13 favourites. Thank you! **

**Also, I want to add something about the end of this chapter. It is linked with the idea for the sequel, which I'll share with you at the bottom.**

**Now, enjoy this last last chapter of **** Aloha Wau Iā ʻOe .**

* * *

**Three months later**

Steve woke up around 3:00 AM. Third night in a role. He tiptoed out of the room and went downstairs for a glass of water. It was refreshing, kind of. Or at least that's what he made himself think. He just needed something to trick his mind back to sleep.

He left his glass in the sink and went back in the bedroom. Catherine was waiting for him there.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Don't worry about it. Steve, what's going on?"

"I don't know. It's linked with Hassan's deportation, I think. I have a bad feeling about it."

"It's maximum security, Steve. And I'm pretty sure he's not the second Wo Fat."

"I know." Steve sighed and lied down more comfortably. "Let's just go back to sleep, okay?"

Catherine nodded and lied down as well. She placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him. He put his hand over her waist and buried his face in the pillow. It was going to be a sleepless night.

-H50-

Steve was slowly getting into his previous routine. Morning swims, not so strong coffee and some breakfast. Of course, he owned everything to Catherine. From the time she completely moved in his place, he was feeling better. She could even fill the gap the Governor left in him by closing 5-0.

After three long months Hawaii was still recovering from Hassan's doings. A monument was built on the place of Hilton Hawaiian Village, First Hawaiian Bank and in front of the police department, which was newly rebuilt. Tourists were still nowhere to be seen, though. Who would want to come here now? It was strange to see Hawaii, one of the most preferred tourist destinations, so empty. Some smaller hotels suffered great financial problems and the bigger ones were having their services cheaper.

Governor Ghal, who took this post for the next 4 years, gave speeches every month 'for the sake of everyone'. The last one was just two days ago. He announced that Hawaii was having an unbelievable progress and that soon everything was going to be okay.

To be honest, Steve hated that guy. He was nothing like Denning, not close to Jameson even. He wasn't sure what he hated about him. Maybe the fact that he treated 5-0 like nothing.

He entered the house, returning from his morning swim. Catherine was already down in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"I smell pancakes." He stood behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"I thought you needed something sweet to relax. And what's better than pancakes with chocolate?"

"The perfect woman that's doing them."

Catherine smiled and turned around just to meet Steve's lips. He pulled her in a tight hug.

"I have to go." He whispered in her ear.

"Isn't it too early?"

"I am meeting Danny before that." He broke the hug and gave her a goodbye kiss.

-H50-

Later this day Steve was pulling in front of his house. Hassan's deportation went fairly well. He didn't say a word but at least there were no problems. They were deporting him in a maximum security prison somewhere on the mainland. For security purposes they didn't tell Steve the location. After all he wasn't a cop anymore.

**At the same time**

Catherine was pacing nervously in the living room. She had noticed it earlier but hadn't checked. Seriously, she had no idea what to do. She didn't know how she felt about it or how would Steve react.

It was now or never.

She saw Steve's silhouette behind the front door.

"Hey." He greeted as he came in.

"Hey. What happened? Did it went well?"

"Better than I expected, definitely." He pulled Catherine closer to him. "Now where did we left?"

"Hm.." She smiled as Steve pulled her on the couch. "Look I need to tell you something."

A serious expression replaced his smile.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a worried hint in his voice.

"It depends."

"Cath?" He looked in her eyes and took her hand. "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**The plan for the sequel is futuring the next generation McGarrett mostly. When he/she is already a young adult and has quite the obstacle to overcome. And my plan is to write the first chapters of it and see if it looks good. And if it does, well I'll post it. **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, although it was short and late.**

**Thank you again and hopefully I will see you later!**


End file.
